The bloody law
by Starshine25
Summary: Since the after effects of the war there has been a 68% decrease in the wizard population creating a marriage law. What happes when Hermione's perfect match is the one and only Draco Malfoy. Is it true that opposites really attract?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's point of view

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ looking at the big scarlet train. They were all nervous for the upcoming year. Hermione was the first to speak, "Well, I never thought I would be riding the Hogwarts Express again." Ron and Harry nodded.

"I'm just happy I get to be in the same year as you" Ginny said eagerly.

"Ya right" Ron muttered "you're just happy that you get to be with Harry"

"Do you have something to add to the conversation Ronald" Ginny asked anger in her voice.

"I was surprised to receive my letter asking the previous 7th years to come and finish their schooling." Replied Ron Hurriedly.

Two weeks ago all the previous 7th years received a letter from Hogwarts:

_Dear Seventh Years,_

_Since the aftershock of the end of the war has ended we are inviting all the seventh years to finish their schooling. You are asked to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a seventh year you will be in class with the new sevens also your old classmates._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

I laughed "Honestly did you really think that they would let us slide for not finishing the seventh year?"

"I was hoping." Mumbled Ron, and Harry at the same time. The train doors opening as we started to push our carts towards them.

I smiled, "Come on you three. Let's find a compartment."

"We all know you are just happy to end up being head girl, you know it all" Ron whispered under his breath

"What was that?" I asked Ron in annoyance and sarcasm sending him a look that said _do you really want to find out if there's an afterlife pal?_

"Nothing" Ron said in a rush seeing my death stare and with that, we boarded the train. Me trying to sit as far away from Ron as I could with no such luck.

"Anything from the trolley dears" yelled a voice down the hallway. They had been on the train for almost an hour now. Carless chatter had been said amongst the four and Ron was complaining because Harry and Ginny were cuddling.

"Come on Harry let's get some something from the trolley" Ron said happy for an excuse to split the happy couple apart. Harry leaned down to Ginny whispering something in her ear. Ginny blushed deep red. Ron mumbled unhappily dragging Harry down the hall.

"Come on Gin fifteen minutes until we get to Hogwarts lets go get changed into our robes." Hermione said. The two grabbed their carry-on bags and started to walk down the hallway.

"I really wish Ron wouldn't give Harry such a hard time he would never hurt me and he loves me Mione." Said Ginny.

"I know I wish he would to Gin but he is such a stupid prat" I said

"He was a prat to you this summer, and he says he wants to try again and make up for it" mumbled Ginny

I sighed "I know he does but I can't forgive him, how would you feel if you walked in on harry being ridden by his ex-girlfriend saying how much he loves her and that he will break up with me he promises."

"I know and I hate him for it" said Ginny.

"Interesting" says a new voice "very interesting"

I turn shocked to see Malfoy "What do you want ferret" I say putting as much hatred as I can into those words.

"Nothing Granger just happened to be walking by when I heard that the weasel cheated on you and I find that interesting."

"And why would that be?" I asked

"I always thought that you would be the one to cheat."

"Well I wasn't the one who did" I say stomping away grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her with me.

"Hey Granger like the outfit" Malfoy called after me chucking. I look down at my outfit seeing that I am wearing tight jeans and on a tank top showing quite a bit of cleavage. _Dang him._

"_Is it possible that the war could have made him hotter_" Ginny whispered to me.

"Ginny" I said appalled.

The great hall

In the great hall McGonagall had given the opening speech as the new headmaster but the hat stood there on the stool even after the new first years sat at their hoses voices filled with excitement. The sorting had been done over an hour ago and they had always put the hat away but there it was singing to a bunch of first years that had long ago finished their dessert. This puzzled me _why was it still there?_

"Welcome!" she said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we end our banquet, I would like to say a few words. I am very pleased to see that many of our old students have come back since the end of the war." Cheers and clapping "Now I know you all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow so I ask you all to go to your dorm rooms except I would like the sixth and seventh years to stay behind for a few minutes." The four other classes shuffled out of the classroom thinking nothing of it.

"Attention everyone!" called Professor McGonagall. Silence enveloped the Great Hall. "I bare some unexpected news from the Ministry."

Hushed whispers were at the tables wondering what the news could be. "It has to be about the war" says a nearby student.

"Silence! The ministry has just created a new law. Now I am going to put this as gently as I can…since the after effects of the war it would seem that there has been a 68% decrease in the wizard population creating a marriage law…this law has come to be, because if we do not take action the whole wizarding word will go extinct" Mrs. McGonagall's words hung heavy in the air.

_Force them to marry at sixteen they couldn't! Could they? _Pansy's voice was the first one to fill the air "At least we get to pick who we marry" she said sending hopeful glances Malfoys way. Malfoy's face showing signs of extreme disgust.

"My dear" Mrs. McGonagall's now soft "To make sure these marriages stay in place we are going to have the sorting hat match you to your most compatible match." They were all silent waiting for the gotcha just a new spook to get Hogwarts back u and running but it never came. Cries of protest filled the hall "Matched…marry at sixteen…is just so preposterous…what would that old hat know…and many bloody hells."

_Marry at seventeen no it couldn't be… _An outraged Draco stood up anger heard in his words "You must be joking the hat" Everyone else stunned.

"I hate to inform you Mr. Malfoy but I am not" Mafoy sat down looking stunned and helpless. "Thank you know as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Malfoy sneered at her from across the room. "The hat will choose for you, now some of you may be wondering why the hat is choosing and that is because the hat sees your personality and is all knowing…it is the one thing in this world that knows all your secrets." Many people's faces were scared the hat knew their secrets from first year but what about all the secrets this year.

"What about those of us who have boyfriends" Ginny asked gently taking Harrys hand in hers.

McGonagall's voice went softer when she saw this "The hat knows best if it is not meant to be then to not meddle with things my dear girl."

"Now the law is affecting all witches and wizards of the ages sixteen to twenty five. Many of you will get someone in a younger grade the hat will remember this from their first year if this happens you will have to wait for them to turn of age. You will have to be married in the first four months, and a week after the wedding pregnant.

_Pregnant? Have a child that means I would have to sleep with one of these baboons and I do not want to do that._

"I see some wary glances but you do not have to sleep with your partner the males sperm will be implanted through a needle they will also add in other ingredients so that the pregnancy will only take three months"

_I feel like I'm going to bawl my eyes_ out looking around the room most of the ladies seemed like they were about to have a break down also.

"You will not only be matched from our school there will be others from other schools of course we will have Durmstrang and Beauxbatons join us for the law tomorrow." The headmistress said with ease.

Hermione noticed many of the males went woozy remembering the Beauxbatons girls. "I hope I get me one of them" Ron whispered to Harry rather loudly. Hermione huffed with annoyance.

"Which brings me to the topics of veela… half of the students at Beauxbatons are veela. They can be both males and females. They will not have to put the sorting hat on if they mate with one of you" McGonagall said.

"Mate" students asked in confusion.

"Mating is a process where a veela will choose you to be their one and only forever it is a bond that cannot be ignored. Anyone else in the world will cease to exist to you and them. You will have no control over if one of them wishes to mate with you. There is no known answer as to why they do this it is said if you are attractive they will mate so no other woman or man will ever have you. If you do not wish this to happen to you the ministry has sent over magical bracelets, so that the veela can't choose to mate with you. If one does try this it will not work, you will feel only a strange tingling feeling saying that they have tried. If you want one you can get one after the hat has analysed you" The headmistress said.

"When will we have the results of who we are matched with" a girl from hufflepuff calls out.

"Hogwarts shall be analysed today, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons tomorrow that is if they have no mated by then. Tomorrow we will have another announcement about who your perfect match is and about the new school arrangements."

Questions bubbled into the air.

"We do not have any more time to talk everything will be revealed tomorrow including you match." The headmistress said "Now please form line and give your nam when it is your turned to be analysed. If you wish to have a bracelet, please go over to Professor Flitwick and he will hand you one."

My mind was moving a mile a minute it was all so confusing, I was more worried about school and… Gulp… who my perfect other would be. I as definitely going to get one of those bracelets, I would not have one of those boys mate with me. I knew all veela were very beautiful but I was not going to be forever with an imbecile not that any of them would choose me any way.

The line grew shorter and the hat started to yell. "YOU CHEATED ON THAT LOVELY GIRL MY RONALD WEASLY HOW YOU HAVE CHANGED. YOU ARE NOW BECOMING A WHORE" The hat screeched at Ron.

Ginny who is in line behind me starts to giggle and I couldn't understand ether to be appalled or to giggle with Ginny. I decided on option two.

"I think that's enough" McGonagall said as she pulled the hat of quickly the hat still spewing insults after Ron. I couldn't help but notice that Ron did not take a bracelet. Then it was my turn.

"Hello my dear" The hat said as it was placed on my head

"You do not have to be sweet to me because of Ron"

"Well I'm going to anyway. My, my a broken heart but still your courage and your feisty attitude are there. I will pick someone good for you." The voice said.

"Thank-you" I whisper as the hat was being taken off.

I walk over to Professor Flitwick "I thought you would be over here" he says as he snaps the bracelet on Ginny has just finished with the hat when she walks over and also gets a bracelet.

"Good analyse" I ask.

"Well the hat says he already has someone picked out for me and since Harry was ahead of us I'm hoping that the hat means him."

"You both got the bracelets right"

"Of course Mione. I'm not going to let some snob steal my man" she says in a macho voice. I laugh as we make our way to the common room.

"Let's get the girls to come to one room for a sleep over" Ginny looked at me. "Well I thought that all of them must feel as crappy as me or even worse" I tell her.

"That's a great idea Mione" We continue walking through the halls almost to the archways.

"Ow" before I could follow Ginny through the archway I was bumped into the wall a sharp pain flowing through my hip. Turning my eyes linked with cool silver ones.

"Watch were you're going mudblood" Malfoy said as he walked past.

"That man has a nice bum" Ginny sighed as soon as Malfoy was around the corner

"Ginny" I say once again appalled.

"I wonder who his match will be" she says lust in her eyes.

"Probably be mated as soon as the Beauxbatons carriage doors open up" I said jokingly.

"I don't know about, that he had a bracelet"

"Do you stalk this man Ginny?"

"No I'm just very observant. If I wasn't with Harry and he wasn't a slytherin it would be destiny. I'm jealous of whoever gets him." She said

I narrow my eyes as I rubbed my sore hip "Well I pity whoever has to marry him."


	2. My perfect match

**A/N Please Review Thank you so much to Rhiose that one review meant the world to me **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry potter**

**Ps: In this story Snape is still alive as is Fred because I love Fred.**

"Come on girls were going to have a sleep over and gossip" Ginny said to all the moping girls in the room. Before long Hermione and Ginny's room had no furniture and around fifty sleeping bags.

"So who do you lady's all hope you snag" asked Lavendar smiling.

"Harry" Ginny said quickly

"Well of course you to will be together but secretly I'm hoping I get Victor Krum" Lavendar said giggling. Many girls squeals and Hermione was surprised at how may did not have bracelets.

"I want one of those Beauxbatons boys to sweep me of my feet or in this case mate" said Parvarti with a wink.

"What if you end up with someone who you don't like" I asked

"Well they are all rather handsome and that's good for me especially if he's big you know were." She said. Many giggles spread throughout the room.

"How about you Hermione who do you hope you get?" Parvarti asked

"Well I want someone who is an intellectual and won't be a baboon to me." I answered

"So you don't want a Crabe or Goyle" One girl said. Laughter filled the room.

"No I don't want one of them" I said laughter in my voice.

"Ohhhh but what about the sexy slytherin god" Lavendar said "He wouldn't be that bad to look at everyday"

I coughed "You can' be serious he's an absolute jerk" I sputtered

"I don't know about that. I was only a few behind him and the hat was saying how he's changed a lot since first year… and I'm telling you I wouldn't mind knowing how he's changed from first year in more ways than one." She said seductively at the end. The laughter increased.

"Just go to sleep you lot" I said

"Ohhhh Hermione won't admit that she thinks he's cute" Parvarti said

"Oh shush up you" Laughter could be heard down the hall way. Everyone forgetting about the new law for now.

Hermione woke to the announcement "Good morning students all sixth years and seventh years have been excused from classes and are summoned to come to the great hall after breakfast."

"Oh great now the laws interfering with my school to" Hermione mumbled dryly.

"Oh no Hermione how will you ever survive" Ginny said laughter in her voice.

"Hurry up lets go down to breakfast"

After breakfast Hermione sat still waiting for the arrival of the new schools. With a burst of air in walked what looked like over one hundred students from Durmstrang al male. Almost all the girls in the room gawked as they walked over to the table that had been provided for them.

"Hello Durmstrang we will continue with the meeting as soon as-" McGonagall's voice was cut off as a swarm of beautiful men and women came I sight of the hall.

"Bloody Hell their even more beautiful than last time" Ron whispered to Harry. The Beauxbatons students went t their table many of them looking over the students _most likely the veela_ I thought.

"Well now that everyone is here we shall begin" the headmistresses words rang out clear. "I am assuming you all have been given the mandatory speech of the new law. You in this room are all here because you are of age for the marriage law or are going to be turning of age this year. Durmstrang you shall be first to put on the hats and then after this afternoon Beauxbatons if you have not mated." Mischievous grins were displayed on most of their faces. "Which brings me to the topic of living quarters tomorrow you and you fiancé shall be escorted to the new school" Whispers filled the air.

"New school? I like our old school." Voices said around the room. "Silence please the ministry has decided that it would be much easier this way. The classes would all be with your partner, and we thought it might be easier if there were no other grades. You and your partner would have your own room. It was also thought a parenting class would be good, so you are ready to be parents."

Silence hung in the air there it was. The thing that sent all the girls back to looking like they would be in hysterics. "You have the day off to pack your belongings we shall leave for the school tomorrow. If you are matched with a student from a younger grade you may stay at your own school and finish your schooling as you wait for them." McGonagall said. "You are dismissed. I would ask all the Durmstrang students to line up for the hat to analyse you."

The silence hung in the air until the students from Beauxbatons that could only be part veela looked like they were in a feeding frenzy or in this case a mating one. As students were leaving the hall they were scouting out the ones they wanted.

"Come on Gin lets go pack our things."Ginny who was holding on to harry looked at hi not wantig to let go of his hand but she did with a sigh.

"You better not take hat bracelet off, you hear me Harry Potter." She said

"I promise I won't hunny. See you later when were matched." He whispered to her.

"Come on Hermione" But Hermione froze.

"My wrist just started to tingle. Why did my wrist just start to tingle" She asked wide eyed at Ginny. The only reply was a giggle from Ginny who was staring behind her. Hermione turned slowly.

"Damn it guys she's got a bracelet" said a gorgeous boy when he saw that his plan had failed. He had chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, was tan, muscular, and was one of the most gorgeous boys Hermione had ever seen. When he saw Hermione he winked causing her face to blush deep red.

"Hello beautiful creature may I ask your name." He asked her.

"I do not think that is your need to know" she answered head held high.

"Ohhhh Sabashten she is feisty." A boy from behind him called.

Sabashten looked her over "How I wish you did not have a bracelet." He said with another wink and turned.

"Wow Hermione. He was yummy looking." Ginny said wide eyed.

"He was ok I guess."

"Just ok he was gorgeous." Ginny said stunned.

"If you like that kind of thing." I answered her.

"Everyone likes that kind of thing." she mumbled.

"Let's just go pack our bags." I said rolling my eyes at her.

After packing their bags (Ginny's much more fuller than hers) they realized there was only ten minutes to dinner. "Oh my how time flies." Ginny said.

"It's probably only because you had to change the outfits in your bags a thousand times" I mumble.

"Sorry that some of us have a sense of fashion Hermione."

"Just start walking I tell her"

When we make it to the hall we notice that many of the tables have Beauxbatons students at the house tables and the Durmstrang table. Ginny looks over at me and whispers "Why are they sitting at the house tables?"

"When a veela first mates he person hey mate with and them can't be away from each other because of the bond so they will do little things like hold hands, or sit as close as they can with each other."

Ginny and I sit down at the table too nervous to eat. Ginny starts to freak out to Harry. "What if I don't get you. Oh my god I have to get you I love you Harry." Harry leans down and whispers calmly in Ginny's ear it seems to work.

"Hello students the time has come to see who you are matched to. If you have been mated please just say so. First on the list Ronald Weasly, I see Ron stand up and move to the stool the hat is placed on his head your match is PANSY PARKINSON."

Ron and Pansy's eyes meet across the room a look of shear horror on both faces. "No" Pansy shrieks "Bloody hell I will not marry the weasel. I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY DRACO." silence is in the air.

Suddenly laughter can be heard. Everyone turns to see Malfoy laughing on the ground. "I do not see what is so funny"

Malfoy took a look at Ron chuckling he said "I'm so happy it's you and not me." The whole hall cracked up. Names went by and Ginny was holding her breath at everyone else's turn.

Next is Sabashten Duro unlike all the other veela so far he stood up and walked to the hat. The hats voice spoke first

"My young man I was not expecting to see you again. May I ask why you did not mate with anyone?" The hat asked

"Well the one girl, I wanted had a bracelet."

"Is that so" the hat said as he was placed on the boys head. "Oh my you wanted Ms. Granger" The whole room went silent.

Sabashten blushed "Well at least I have her name now"

"I would have loved to put you with her but the most is you would be friends, I already have her match and yours. GABRIELLE DELACOUR**.** " The room clapped.

"I can't believe he was hoping the hat would put the two of you together. It's so cute" Ginny whispered.

I was about to reply when McGonagall called "Next Harry Potter" Harry stood to go to the hat Ginny quickly stood and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you no matter what happens" Harry told her then walked over towards the hat. The hat was watching the exchange.

The hat was put on Harry's head. GINERVA WEASLY" A wide smile broke cross both their faces as Ginny ran into Harry's arm. Walking back to the table hand in hand.

"I'm happy for you" I whisper to Ginny

More people's pairs went by.

"Next Victor Krum"

"Mated" I was surprised _why would he not get a bracelet?_

"Next Draco Malfoy" Malfoy walked to the front and the hat was placed on his head.

"Cross your fingers" I heard a bunch of girls whisper _Stupid why would they want him._

"Well aren't you a popular one" the hat says to Draco "How many times were you tried to be mated?"

Draco's voice was cocky "Fifty six"

"Lucky you but I have your perfect match" The hat said happily

"Who would that be" Malfoy's voice calm. The room looked silent half the females in the room had their fingers crossed and were holding their breath.

"HERMIONE GRANGER"

**A/N Ohhhhh I just love that Reviews please Sorry for any spelling mistakes tell me what you think**


	3. Dealing with Draco?

**N/A Thanks to all of you who reviewed it made my day. I will try to update every day, or every two days. I apologize about my spelling I wrote that in a hurry yesterday because I wanted to post it for you all. I will try to be more careful.**

Silence hung in the air. Suddenly Malfoy was pulling the hat off and facing it screaming profanity at it "Perfect match you must be crazy. Granger and I hate each other"

"Mr. Malfoy" The headmistress said as she pulled the hat away. "Screaming profanities at the sorting hat will not solve anything. Please go sit down." "Now we shall finish-"

McGonagall's voice was drowned out as people started to whisper around me. Think of something else anything else…_ I will not cry, I will not cry. Come on Hermione you're stronger than this you can get through this, just do not cry._ In the end my body betrays me, a single tear rolls down my cheek, followed by another shortly after. Ginny seeing this asks "Are you all right." I shake my head, Ginny grabs my hand.

"I have to get out of here" I say between choked gasps. Gin lets go of my hand, and I run for my only objective. The door. I'm bawling and I know this, looking down at my shoes as I run. Then I'm on the ground.

"Granger? What are you doing?" Malfoy asks angrily. I just give up when I see him and start to bawl. Malfoy taking in the situation lifts me up off the ground picking me up bridal style.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Put me down this instant" I shriek at him trying to push him away.

"The whole halls watching" he whispers gently this time. _Hall? Watching? Oh my god! No! No!_

"Get me out of here now_"_ I say when I see all the gawkers and on lookers. Then were moving out the door, me crying on his shoulder and Malfoy trying to calm me. "I don't wa-wa-ant to marry you" I sob into his shoulder.

He sighs "The feelings mutual Granger but were stuck with each other so get used to it."

"I want to go home" I whisper.

"Oh come on Granger weres that Gryffindor courage you always have?"

"Back in the hall" We walk on in silence. I'm surprised that he's been able to carry me up so many stairs.

"Where at the door"

Without even thinking I blurt out the password "Aloha Mora". The doors open and Draco walks in and moves towards the couch setting me down.

"There is way too much red and gold in this room" Malfoy says with a disgusted look on his face as he views the room up and down making me giggle.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Don't get used to I Granger this is only a onetime thing" He says as he sits down next to me letting me cry on his shoulder.

A flash goes off "Ok you guys got enough pictures?" Ginny whispers. I open one eye groggily to see Ginny with a room full of Gryffindor's holding cameras in front of my face. "Ok who had the flash on I wanted a couple more pictures" Ginny says sadly. I see a strip of light and I try to sit up but I'm quickly brought back down not being able to move. _Who? _Then I realize I fell asleep with… Draco on the couch?

""Ginerva Weasly I am going to murder you" I whisper as loudly as I can. Suddenly I'm being pulled down and cuddled to. I make a small yelping sound. Laughter in the room.

""Mione Keep it down" Draco mumbles sleepily.

"Mione? When did you become Mione! From last names to first names!" Ron yells. I try to get up but Malfoy's arms are around me in a death grip.

"Lay back down Granger, You know you want to lay with me a little more" Malfoy says cockily waking up slightly. He opens his eyes sleepily to see me. "Good morning Granger I really like your hair in the morning. Sex hair!" I giggle. Camera's flashing wildly. _Ahh there's the Draco I know. _I think relaxing… _Wait DRACO when did he become Draco to me?_

"Morning Malfoy you may want to let go of me" I say as he pulls me closer closing his eyes again.

"You know you want to lay with my perfect self a little longer." He says giving me a wink. "Any ways I'm comfy right here" He says closing his eyes.

"Well you won't be comfy in a moment when all of Gryffindor's murder you" I tell him laughter in my voice.

"They won't be able to murder me I'm to awesome." Malfoy says cuddling me in even closer.

"You want to bet on that pal" Ron asks

Malfoy's eyes fly open "All of-" his voice trails off as he looks around at the camera's which are still flashing. "Hey guy's" he says. He gives one quick look at me and him on the couch and the surrounding Gryffindor's. "This never happened" he says as he quickly lets go of me and stands up.

"Oh yes it did Malfoy and we caught the whole thing on video." Ginny laughs evilly.

"Well weaselet I know you should keep it a secret unless you want all of slytherin to think that I slept with your little Granger over there, and not in the way we were" he says with a sneer on his face and then he walks out the door.

"Well ahh I'm just going to go get ready for breakfast" I say as I try to sneak away.

"Not so fast Missy. We want all the details" Ginny says as her and a group of girls follow me p the stairs to the dorm room.

"There really are no details" I tell her as I run up the stairs.

"We don't believe you" all the girls yell giggling.

Down at breakfast I was glad to see that no one had mentioned my visitor last night. "Mail time" yells a sixth year as owl start to fly over the tables dropping mail in front of people. I hadn't gotten around to sending my parents a letter yet so I was only given the daily newspaper.

MATCHING AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL

**It would seem that it was a lively day at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, when the marriage law came into place; it was a joyous day for some. **Underneath I see a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing.**And for others it was filled with disappointment**. Picture of Pansy and Ron yelling at the headmistress and Sabashten admitting his love for me. **But the best was yet to come when Mr. Draco Malfoy was matched with miss. Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy started to scream at the sorting hat and Miss. Granger started to cry and tried to flee the hall running into Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy then carried Miss. Granger out of the hall bridal style most likely wanting to celebrate with each other. Our theory was affirmed when mister Malfoy did not come out of the Gryffindor's room until the early mornings of today. Love is in the air,**

**Reeta Skeeter**

Underneath as the main picture is Draco carrying me out of the hallway and me hiding my face in his chest which could only be seen as embarrassment. _How could that woman have lived through the war? I am going to murder her it's just like the goblet of fire all over again!_

"Uh oh I'm guessing by your face that means you've read the newspaper" Ginny said when she saw the anger easily displayed there.

Voices from the Slytherin's table waft over. "Way to go man… finally maybe that got that stick out of her ass". The only reply from Malfoy was a chuckle. All of a sudden all the thoughts that had been good about Malfoy washed away. _How dare him! Why would he not tell them what happened? Oh that's right he's a no good annoying prat slytherin._

I'm about to storm out of the room when McGonagall comes to the pedestal, I would ask that all people who are matched please remain in your seats, and those of you who are not class begins in five minutes." Groups of children jump up running for the door. As soon as they are out the door McGonagall starts to talk again. "Know that you are all here, we will be leaving for the new school tomorrow."

"How will we be getting there" asks a hufflepuff.

"Excellent question, tomorrow at noon you shall come with your belongings, you will not need your school robes. Your luggage will be loaded on a few of the Beauxbatons carriages that they have so nicely offered us and the rest of us are going to be flying." I freeze. _Flying?_

"Flying?" asks a raven claw.

"Yes on a broom my dear." The headmistress says giving the raven claw a look that says are you daft?

"What if you don't know how to fly" a quiet voice asks. Hermione thank full that she hadn't been the one to ask.

"Then you shall be sharing a broom with your partner."

_Great I'm scared of heights and now I have to share a broom with the one and only Draco Malfoy._

**N/A So what you guys think nice Malfoy and then the old Malfoy sorry its short I promise to make the next one longer. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews please. **


	4. Broom ride

**N/A Hey guys loved the reviews some even made me laugh… you know who you are. So read an enjoy.**

After dinner I decide my approach. I probably shouldn't say that I'm angry at him. So I do what I do best I run into him. "Jeez Granger still falling head over heels for me I see" he says with a wink.

"I am not" I say sternly "I uh need to ask you something" I say in a whisper looking towards his friends.

"Granger whatever you have to say to me you can say to my friends Granger." He says acting like he's got me cornered.

"Oh is that so" I say turning to his friends. "Well maybe I should tell them what a lousy love maker you are and how you have such a small-" a hand is slapped over my mouth. I look at his friends and wink. They start to laugh.

"You guys can go" Malfoy says sternly looking at them.

"I don't know Draco I kind of want to know what was at the end of that sentence."

"Come on Granger" Malfoy says as he lets go of my mouth and grabs my arm pulling me away. I look over at his friends and hold my hands together a few centimetres apart and mouth small at them. They burst out laughing. We walk into a hall way with no students and into a doorway.

"What is it Granger?" He asks angrily turning to face me. I don't answer at first all I can do is look at his face that is oh so close. "Yes Granger I'm very handsome now stop ogling at me" he says with a smirk.

"I was not ogling"

"What do you need Granger. Hurry please I have to go pack for the trip tomorrow." He says. _Wow he smells amazing! No Hermione bad thoughts bad thoughts!_

"Umm well it's kind of about the trip" I mumble

"Well what is it?" He asks.

"I umm Ican'trideabroom" I say rushed.

Draco seeing my discomfort smirks "What was that Granger, I didn't understand"

""Fine, Malfoy I-Do-Not-Know-How-To-Ride-A-Broom! You happy now?" I'm waiting for the insults to come when laughter floods the hallway.

"Granger doesn't know how to do something" He says smirking

"Please Draco I don't know how" I say looking at him.

He sighs "Fine I'll teach you meet me here at eleven." He says whispering.

"B-B-BUT that's after curfew"

"Do you want to learn or not Granger" He asks taking a step away from me.

"Fine" I say with a sigh.

"Good" He whispers close to me then turns away.

"So where are we going?" I whisper as I came down later with a heavier jacket.

"You'll see," Malfoy whispers.

I just nod and follow. _As long as I can fly by tomorrow_ I think to myself.

I follow Draco around the halls until I realize were outside on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"You said you wanted to learn how to fly so here we are." He said confused

"No I meant like something else. Not actually getting on the broom." I whisper.

"How did you think I was going to teach you? Out of a book?" Draco asked looking at me funny. I  
don't answer because that's exactly what I was thinking. "Let me go get something," said Draco going into the Quidditch locker room.

I wait for a second and then Draco emerges with a broom.

"I take it that's a good broom." I said. _Only the best for a Malfoy._

"Of course Granger. It's as fast as the firebolt, but with a few extra features." he says proudly.

"It's very pretty" I whisper. I had seen a broom before but this one was amazing. It sure was flashy! Green bristles some looking like feathers in the wind.

Malfoy rolled his eyes "It's not just for looks Hermione. Jeez you really are oblivious to all the most amazing brooms in Quidditch aren't you?" he said chuckling. He called me Hermione!

"Well maybe a little" I said smiling as I run my hand over the broom. It was pretty.

"It's mahogany wood that's died black. The bristles at the end are mixed with feathers so that when I fly it looks like flames behind me. It has fire dragon scales on the handle that are died dark green for warmth." he says bragging.

I run my hands over it again turning the broom I see his name etched into it Draco Malfoy...

"What do you want me to do? Watch you fly around doing all sorts of fancy tricks and tell you how amazing you are?" I ask slightly confused.

"No, although I rather like that idea." I punch him lightly. He laughs "We're going to ride it. What else do you do with a broom?" said Draco with a sneer on his face.

For some reason that thought never occurred to her. Go on a broom ride with Draco?

"Isn't there something else we can do to learn instead?"

"Granger we have to ride miles tomorrow together, and I don't know about you but I don't want to fall to my death so you have to learn how to ride on a broom with someone... or be able to ride on a broom period."

"Wait what? You mean you want me to get on that thing?" I ask backing away slightly.

"Yea that's how you learn..." Draco said confused. Then things click for him.

"Wait a minute. Hermione Granger… actually afraid of something?" he asks with a slow sneer spreading across his face.

"NO! I am most definitely not afraid!" I start defensively but then I quiet, "Just very inexperienced or something like that."

Draco laughs and I scowl at him.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew you were going to laugh at me," I said now irritated.

"Sorry… didn't mean to be rude. You're doing this though! Whether you like it or not," he says an evil glint in his eyes.

"You can't force me to ride on a broom" I said backing away.

Draco laughed again saying "Would you like to bet"

"I could fall to my death!" I said taking another step back.

"Yeah, you could," said Draco as he steps closer to me. My breath catches in my throat as I realize how close he's standing to me and that those silver depths are staring down at me, although not harshly.

"But you won't," he says in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine. Then he wrecked it of course by saying "Any ways Granger we all know you want to cuddle up to my amazing body one more time." he said winking at me.

"I am not doing this to cuddle with you" I say defensively "I want to get to the new school." He starts to laugh.

"Ya right granger. I Draco Malfoy promise you will be safe. Ok?" he asked gently.

"You absolutely promise? As in if you break this promise I can attack you myself and then afterwards get Ron to kill you?" I asked warily.

"Yes. I promise, although I'm not sure how much damage Weasly can actually cause you on the other hand"… he says letting the comment hang.

"Maybe, I'll just sic Sabashten after you instead" I mumble.

Draco's whole face changes "You  
mean that kid who tried to mate with you? Oh I could take him to"

"Oh could you now" I say before I realize something... _I'm flirting with Malfoy?  
_  
"That scrawny kid wouldn't have a chance. Now let's just fly" quickly changing the subject.

I took a deep breath and then walk over to him, "I swear to Merlin if you hurt me or something happens I will kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" he said a smile on his face. "I think that Gryffindor courage finally came back" he says a smile on his face.

I laugh. "What" he asks confused?

"You have dimples. When you smile, instead of sneering. Their cute."

" So you think I'm cute" Malfoy says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Correction I said your dimples are cute. You on the other hand do not belong in that category." I say laughing as he sits down on the broom. Malfoy pats the back of the broom "Come on Granger it won't bite" he says smiling again. I settle down on the broom.

"I must agree with you Granger, I belong in a better category such as handsome or sexy. Oh I know irresistible charms." he says.

"Ya right" I say

"One of these days you'll have to admit it Granger. Now put your arms around my waist." he says calmly.

My voice on the other hand was not calm. "WHAT?"

"Granger my ears. Bloody hell do you want me to go deaf before the end of this lesson? I said put your arms around my waist" he says holding on to the broom with one hand and grabbing my left hand with his other. I reluctantly follow what he says and hold on as tight as I possibly can.

"Relax," Draco says looking over his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," I say sarcastically.

Draco smiles "On the count of three were going to kick off ok?"

"Ok" I whisper.

"One" he says calmly.

"One and a half" I say

"Hermione" he says sternly.

"Fine two" I say squeezing him.

"Three" he says as we kick off the ground together.

We start flying me shutting my eyes and holding on tighter. It wasn't so bad as long as I didn't know how high we really were. Then of course with my eyes closed I didn't notice Draco peering back at me.

"Are you closing your eyes?" asked Draco, "Seriously where is the fun in that?"

"You're used to this! Of course you think it's fun. I however do not so I will keep my eyes closed," I said sternly.

"Fine then we'll stop right here and start to do those fancy tricks you were talking about until you open your eyes again," Draco says halting the broom in midair.

"What? Draco Malfoy! I hate you!" I say opening my eyes opening to glare at him and then punch him in the side.

"Bloody hell you know how to pack a punch. Although I would have to suggest that you don't do that to the person who has you suspended 200 feet in the air." Draco says.

I stopped and froze. I had temporarily forgotten that we were in the air and now had just been told how high up we were. I clutch Draco again.

"Oh dear Merlin Hermione you're going to cause internal bleeding." he says gasping I loosen my hold just a little bit. "What's the matter a few seconds ago you were fine and now you're going back to being scared." he says turning to look at me. "If it makes you feel better I'll let you punch me if it stops you from being scared. Just relax, you're fine and you're completely safe," he says jokingly.

I shake my head no against his back.

He sighs "I know this is going to sound completely wrong coming from me, but you can trust me," He says.

I start to laugh, "You're right. That sounded totally weird coming from you, but I guess because you're trying so hard..."

I take a deep breath and open my eyes slowly.

"Don't look down just yet. Just look forward," said Draco. I look at the back of his jacket and my eyes move up to the silver and green tie, and then to his light pale hair. _Snap out of it Hermione._

"Ok look around" Draco says quietly.

I take a minute to carefully look at my surroundings.

"Wow," I say quietly. It was beautiful at night. Fire bugs had come out and were surrounding us.

It really was quite amazing. Draco had taken me over the lake and we were above everything and directly in front of us was the castle. It looked amazing. It reminded me of my first year when all the first years crossed the lake to reach the castle all lit up.

"Amazing. I know. That's why I wanted to show you," Draco says turning putting an arm around me.

"I don't think I've ever had this clear of a view before," I say "Thank you Draco for everything."

"You're welcome" he says looking out at the castle. We sit there for hours it feels like but what was probably only a few minutes.

"So do you want to keep flying or do you want to go back?" he asks quietly.

"You know. I think I trust you… don't go and tell everyone now" I say jokingly.

"Too late. I'm going to brag to everyone that THE Hermione Granger trusts me Draco Malfoy," he says and then turns around face to face smiling at me.

I lean forward and taking one hand off the broom I poke his dimples "Dimples" I say smiling.

"Now I am definitely telling everyone"

"Fine, but no one in their right mind will believe you," I said.

We both laugh and then Draco takes off on the broom flying again, but not too fast so as to scare me. We chat on the way back.

After about a half hour or so we land softly back on land. We get off the broom and Draco turns around and looks at me up and down.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Checking for any injuries," says Draco, "And I'm finding none. So I have one thing to say."

"What's that? "I ask.

"I. Told. You. So," he said enunciating each word.

He smirks at me and I shake my head at him.

"You've always wanted to say that to me haven't you?" I ask.

"Of course" he says smirking.

"Well for once in your life I'll admit it. You were right and I was wrong flying wasn't that bad," I say.

"Woah… what? Can I get that in writing please?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, but trust me you will never hear those words again, "I say.

"Just keep telling yourself that," says Draco.

Draco winks and then turned around to put his broom away. He came back a few seconds later. We walked in silence back to our dorms. Draco drops me off at my room first.

"You know, for being such a git sometimes I actually enjoyed tonight."

"Yeah well for being such an uptight know-it-all I guess it wasn't so bad," he says with a smile as he stepped closer to me.

"For real though. You're really not as bad as I thought," I say looking into his eyes.

"You're pretty great yourself Mione, "Draco says looking back at me.

He was awfully close to her. For a second I wondered if maybe he was going to kiss me. We stood there for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes getting closer and closer by the second.

My nerves got the best of me and I suddenly became too nervous.

"Um. I think I need to get to sleep," I said biting my lip, "Good night, Draco."

"Yeah," said Draco as he backed up, "Night, Hermione."

I gave him one last smile and went upstairs to my room. No even realizing that I had been calling him Draco all night.

**N/A There you go a nice long chapter. Reviews please! Sorry for any spelling errors.**


	5. Castle Amore

**N/A Sorry for not updating yesterday here's a long chapter interesting twist tell me what you think…**

"Good morning students" McGonagall says clear through the dark of the night lamps lighting an area of the court yard.

"Bloody hell it's still dark out" Ron Grumbles.

"That Mr. Weasly is because it is only 3:30 am.

"I still don't know why we have to go so early." He continues.

The headmistress sighs "We are going so early so you have time to adjust and get used to your surrounding's because tomorrow classes start." A giant smile plasters my face. _Yes three days without school was killing me._ Draco see's my face and shakes his head chuckling. _What?_ I think. "If you would all put your belongings on one of the two carriages please we could move on." We all move our bags on. Now we will be riding for an hour at least so there will not be any bathroom breaks so I would suggest that you go right now. We will be departing in fifteen minutes."

Draco moves towards me "What no quick hurry to the bathroom to throw your guts up" I shake my head. "Well as long as you don't throw up on me." he says giving me a wary stare.

"Oh I won't I thought ahead and didn't eat anything for breakfast."

"You're going to be hungry" he warns.

"As long as I don't puke on your priceless silk clothes" I say sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I'm wearing denim, polyester, and dragon." he says smirking.

"Dragon killer" I mumble underneath my breath.

"I did not kill a dragon to get these boots." he says looking upset.

"That's right you hired someone else to do it for you" I say.

"Now if you must know the dragon died of natural causes and they didn't want the skin to go to waste so they asked me if I would like something out of it." He says looking me in the eye. He sighs walking over to the table with food, piling some on the plate. "You need to loosen up a bit. Eat something." he says coming back with a plate of food. "If you puke just do it over the side of the broom okay?"

I sigh "Ok Draco" I say taking the plate of food and sitting down on the ground by a poplar tree in the dark, he sits down beside me and I start to eat fast. When I'm done I put the plate on the ground and lean back only to realize that Draco's been laying behind me and I'm leaning against his chest. I turn my head to look at him as to ask if this is ok. He seems to understand and nods taking a strand of my hair and starts to play with it. We lay like this until students start to walk back and we hear Blaise's voice.

"Where's Draco" he asks a few students around him. They all shrug their shoulders. I giggle.

Draco whispers "What?"

I turn my head to look at him again "There are lamps over there so we can see them but they can't see us."

"Well Granger I think we should go back out there we probably have to leave." He says as we get into sitting positions. We walk out of the trees.

"Draco and Hermione what were you doing alone in the tree's." Blaise says gasping.

"I would tell you Blaise but its PG 13" I say jokingly.

"Come on Hermione" He asks pleading.

"Nope my lips are sealed forever" I say smiling.

"If you don't tell me I will throw hash browns at you" He says an evil glint in his eyes.

I gasp sarcastically "Ohhh the hash brown scares me so much" Then a handful of hash browns hit me straight in the face. I scream looking at him "Blaise Zabini if you think for one second that I am going to let you get away with this without revenge then you are stupider than I thought" I scream flinging myself towards him.

"Easy there tiger" Draco says chuckling as he holds me back from scratching Blaise's eyes out.

"Come on Draco you know I could take him." I say trying to kick Blaise.

"I think this one here should have been in slytherin Draco she has a mean streak in her." Blaise says smiling. I count to ten breathing in and out. I start to wipe hash browns off my face.

"I will get you back Zabini and it will be worse much worse." I say with an evil smile.

"Sure there Granger." He says not threatened at all.

I smile or in this case smirk. "Don't put it past me Zabini"

"Jeez Draco she's even got your smirk down pat." Blaise says jokingly.

"Of course she does. She learned from the best." He said smirking. I giggle when I realize we are both smirking. Blaise only laughs and walks away. "Come on Granger; let's go get on that broom." I freeze in the spot as he takes my hand. Draco leans down next to me "It's ok I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know what if I puke though and get it on you or the broom." I whisper. "Or I freak out and fall or something?"

"You didn't puke yesterday and I won't ever let you fall" He says pulling me in for a hug.

"But we didn't fly straight for two hours yesterday."

"Like I said if you puke just do it over the side of the broom.

"Ok" I whisper letting him lead me to the broom. He sits down, and I follow his lead.

"It's ok" he whispers "If I start to go to fast just punch me ok that seems to make you happy. Remember third year?" He asks as he looks back.

"Of course I do the first time I punched you" I say laughing.

You were probably so happy you wrote it in your little diary. Dear diary today for the first time ever I touched THE DRACO MALFOY." He says in a girly voice imitating someone writing in a diary. Then I punch him in the side. "Bloody hell Granger that's the exact same spot you punched yesterday and that one punch bruised." he said holding his side.

"Oh sorry maybe Drakey wakey should stop imitating me and then he wouldn't get punched so much." I say emphasing Drakey wakey in a baby voice. Malfoy looks like he's about to say something back but he is cut off by Mrs. McGonagall.

"We will be leaving shortly please follow the carriages" she says.  
The carriages take and the brooms follow quickly.

"Ok it's just like yesterday... One"

I sigh and hold on to his waist tighter "Two." I say closing my eyes.

"Three" We both push our feet off the ground. "Granger you should open your eyes"

I sigh "How did you know they were closed?"

"It's what you did yesterday." I slowly open my eyes and hide my face in his back.

"Merlin Draco she really has a liking for you."

"Blaise" I say angrily looking over at him. He's flying beside us with a Beauxbatons girl with raven black hair waist long holding onto his waist.  
She swats him.

"Zabini youz de not need to be zo mean" she says with a French accent.

"Sorry Seph this is Hermione. Hermione this is Stephanie"

"Hello" I say moving closer to Draco.

"Your match he is very handzome" she says with a wink. Draco chuckles.

I sigh looking at her "Now don't you go giving him and ego boost he already has too big of one" They start laughing and Draco stops laughing.

"Oh Draco you have your hands full with that one" Blaise says laughing.

I look back at Stephanie "I would say the same thing about your match if he wasn't such an inconsiderate baboon." I say looking at Blaise. Suddenly our brooms collided. Stephanie and I both give out little screams. I clutch Draco and Stephanie slaps Blaise hard in the back.

"Youz are ze abzolute worzt youz know I am scared of ze flying." she says each word with a slap. She sighs and turns back to me. "I juzt wanted to introduze myzelf and tell youz that youz have the prettiezt broom here" she says with a smile and then they fly away.

I turn to Draco "I told you your broom was pretty"

He frowns "Ya well Hermione she probably means the end of the broom not the whole thing since she can't see the whole thing."

I look towards the end of the broom which now when we fly looks like it is spouting green fire. I gasp "How did I miss this last night."

"Well as Blaise would say you were very involved with my back" He says looking back smiling.

"Dimples" I whisper.

"He growls "I heard that." My only reply is a laugh. Suddenly or broom is upside down and then right side up and I'm screaming. Draco looks over at me expecting a punch or a snappy comeback but my only reply is a shake of my head and then I'm leaning over the side of the broom and puking my guts out. Draco starts to laugh.

"What?" I say confused. His only answer is him pointing over the side of the broom.

"Hermione Granger I WILL KILL YOU" Blaise screams outraged. I look over the side of the broom to see Blaise covered in puke and hash browns.

"What comes around goes around Zabini" I yell at him laughing.

Stephanie who has managed to escape the puke is laughing and saying "Youz dezerve it youz big sherk" as she pulls out her wand and cleans Blaise up.

They fly back up at us Blaise outraged. "Hey I told you I would get you back I say innocently."

"You should have been in Slytherin" Is his only response before flying away yet again. Draco chuckles.

"If looks could kill he says"

"I still don't like you" I whisper.

"You keep telling yourself that Granger." he says as he dips the broom down. "Anyways I can always get you to say it" he says with an evil smile as he starts to go faster. "Draco Malfoy you stop that this instant" I say hitting him.

On Blaise's broom  
  
"They're cute together don't youz think Blaize." Stephanie asks her voice filled with a sigh.

"Ya well if he wasn't under a charm that made him like her they wouldn't be." Blaise says scratching his head.

"What! Blaize Zabini you tellz me what you didz right now." Stephanie yells at him.

"Well uh the thing is Draco and Hermione don't like each other they are enemy's...so I gave him a small dose of a love potion in his drink every morning" Blaise says quietly.

"Blaize Zabini you are going to fix thisz right now" Stephanie says horrified.

"It's not like its bad. It's only a small amount so he thinks their friends the rest is all Draco himself. He's saying everything he ould only in nicer form and without all he insults." The only reply is a slap.

Blaise sighs "Let's wait till their off the broom okay? Or they might attack each other."

"Iz Hermione under it?" She asks annoyed.

"No" Blaise says sighing.

"Well it would only be Draco doing the attacking thenz."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why becauze ze girl is madly in love with himz." she says annoyed looking up.

Back on Draco's Broom...

"There it is Hermione" Draco says looking at the castle. When I look over I take in a gasp.

"It's beautiful" towers are coming up from the ground of the lone island it stands on. Trees surrounding it and as we get closer I see an archway and vines climbing over every part of the castle the tips are red and the walls are all white. Behind the castle the sun is just rising and the castle peaks match it perfect. When we land I see there are many different sections each with a different thing in it. I move closer to Draco were hip to hip. He takes my hand in his and I can't help but smile as McGonagall's voice fills the air.

"Welcome to castle amore"

I lean over to Draco whispering "That means love in Italian"

"Now you shall each be given a room to share with you partner, tomorrow classes start would advise you to get moved in and get a good rest tonight. Come to me for maps" Students start to over towards the professor to get maps of the school and instructions for were their rooms are. Me and Draco get our maps and start to move towards our room when we are stopped by Stephanie and Blaise.

Stephanie looks over and Blaise and says "Tellz zem" Blaise eyes our hands warily.

"Uh well the thing is… Draco… umm Hermione" He says putting his hands behind his back.

Stephanie sighs "Itz would zeem thatz Blaize haz been slipping your Mr. Malfoyz a love potion everyz morning…"

I look over at Draco. He pulls me closer putting an arm around my waste "Why that's impossible" he says looking at Blaise.

Blaise looks at him "I'm afraid it's not mate" I look at Blaise and prepare to luge at him this time I was going to _kill_ him.

**N/A Love it hate it tell me please. Reviews! Here's a picture of the castle **

**CASTLE AMORE **


	6. Fake Draco or real Draco

"Blaise ZABINI YOU RUIN EVERYTHING" I scream as I try to attack him. Draco holds me back

"It's ok Mione it's just a joke it has to be a joke I mean we've been best friends since first year it only makes sense that we would be put together" Draco says. I look at him like he's grown two heads.  
Draco looks confused.

"What are you talking about? No we haven't we've been enemies" D I look over at Blaise.

"What did you do to him?" I snarl at him.

"Well uh a few years ago we discovered that Draco is immune to love potions because his father made it so he wouldn't fall in love with someone... So every morning I've been giving him a shot of love potion and friendship potion mix because his father's spell didn't cover friendship so after he freaked out on the hat I gave him one, and I guess it worked because then he went and carried you out of the hall." My only response is a growl. "Hey easy now. You can't tell me it isn't better this way..."

"What did you think I was going to think of it? You idiot." I say fuming. Giving him a death stare. "When will it wear off" I say between clenched teeth.

"Well I've been making it so that it ends every afternoon." I sigh it had been my last hope that he hadn't been under a spell the one morning.

"When was the last time you gave him one?"

"This morning at breakfast outside" He says quietly "But it wasn't as strong as the other ones so it should only last until tomorrow morning."

"Zabini I am going to murder you in your sleep" I sigh "So are you telling me that he doesn't even know the truth."

"Well this part you're going to hate... The actual Draco was still in there watching everything so he'll have all the memories he just wasn't in control of his body it was like some force propelled him to do this first..."

"YOU ARE A SICK MAN" I scream. Then I walk away Draco follows. I look down at our hands that are twined together and I pull them apart. He makes a small sound of loss and tries to grab my hand back. "No Draco or fake Draco the real Draco wouldn't want to hold a mudblood's hand."

Draco or fake Draco's face changes " Do not call yourself that and why are you guys talking to me like I'm not there or I'm someone else"

"Because you're not, the real Draco the one I'm supposed to marry is behind you somewhere and even though you are ten times better that the actual Draco no a thousand times better I couldn't do that to him it's wrong"

"Ok Mione" Fake Draco whispers trying to reach for my hand again.

"No Draco would not do either of those things so you can't say or do any of them." I sigh "Let's just find our room Malfoy"

"But Hermione it's me" he whispers

I whip around tears in my eyes "No it's not you are not Draco Malfoy you will never be you are the opposite of him."

Fake Draco sighs "Fine tell me about real Draco and you." As we walk around the new castle to our room.

"Well one he is an inconsiderate jerk, he doesn't care if he hurts anyone. Second year he called me a filthy Mudblood."

Fake Draco interrupts me with a "No he didn't he said he didn't like you hanging around with Potter and Weasel so you came and became best friends with him."

"You are insane; I can just imagine the look on Malfoy's face." I say a smile on my face.

"Continue" Fake Draco says as we round a corner.

"He has been cruel to me since I can remember"

"But that's not how it is-" He starts to say.

"That's the way it actually is and now I am going to have my fill of good Draco so let's explore this castle before I have to be married off to that other sour puss."

We walk through the castle until were at our room I let out a gasp and a giggle when I see that whoever our person in the portrait is supposed to be is locking lips with another person. The portraits hearing my giggle quickly jump away from each other. They look at each other guiltily and then the boy in the portrait leans forward giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek before he walks away.

"My I am so dreadfully sorry." The portrait says I now have a better look at her and I see that she has brown wavy hair down to mid back and hazel eyes she is very petite. "You must be Draco and Hermione my name is Myra and I shall be your door portrait or whatever you call me." she looks at fake Draco who is staring at me intensely. "My they said you would be a handful and that you are enemies but you seem to be getting along rather well." she says smiling happily probably thinking this is going to be easy.

"Don't get too excited he really is a handful right now he's under a friendship enchantment. The portrait looks upset.

"When is it supposed to wear off?" She asks sighing.

"Tomorrow morning." I say with the same sigh. We both laugh.

"Well I was happy for a moment I was happy at  
Least." she says smiling. "Ok what's your password going to be?"

Draco smiling says let's make it Hermione is awesome!" I look at him like he's gone insane.

"Why would you want to do at?" I ask confused.

He only smiles and says "Because if the real me is as bad as you say he deserves to have to say the truth every day. If you want I could make it worse."

I think about it and then I laugh_ why not that prick needs some pay back after all_. "What's the worst one you can think off I ask?"

"Well what's some things he hates?" fake Draco says looking at me.

I start to list them off "He hates; me, cats, the colours red, and gold. My friends, anyone who's not pureblood and house elves he uses them as slaves." I say as I tick hem off my fingers. I look at him "Would you like me to continue?"

"No" he says laughing "I have the perfect password… House elves rule" He says smiling. I laugh imagining Draco Malfoy having to say that every time he wanted in the room.

"That's it." I say a giant smile plastered on my face. The girl in the portrait smiles.

"Ok you two here's your new room." The portrait swings open revealing a small common room.

"Oh wow" I say as I look around the room the walls are all stone and there's a small waterfall that's changing colours in the side of the north wall that falls into a small pond surrounded by an assortment of trees and flowers, on the east wall there is a stone book case from one side to the other filled with novels. The floor is also stone but has a white bear skin floor in front of a fireplace that is in the wall beside them a small orange fire crackles. There is also a table and chairs in the corner of the room on the east wall along with a twisted stairwell in the wall and a red love seat behind the bear skin rug.

"The room accommodates to what you both like in a room" The portrait says "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to go in. I really don't want to look at the far wall over there." She asks sighing.

"Sorry" I mumble as I walk into the room looking at my surroundings.

"It's amazing" Fake Draco says behind me. I laugh. "What" he asks.

"That is something real Draco would never say."

"Well here's another thing real Draco would never say let's check out the bedroom" He says. I laugh. The confused look comes back.

"I'm pretty sure real Draco would say that he's kind of a whore"

"Oh" fake Draco says a smile flits across his face "Hermione since I'm only going to be in this Jerks body for a few more hours how abut we get revenge." He says an evil smile appears.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How about instead of looking at that bedroom we go destroy Malfoy's life for a day." He says looking at me deviose.

"Have any ideas" I ask slyly.

"Loads" He says smiling.

"Hey Harry, Ron I would like to apologise for being so rude over the years, I was just jealous that you go to spend so much time with this lovely woman" Fake Draco says as he engulfs them both in a giant hug. Ron and Harry's faces are a mock of sheer horror.

I laugh so far we had ruined Malfoy's life by making him cook a meal for the house elf's and saying he would help them whenever needed, offering community service, sighing a magical contract saying he would treat me like a human being, telling everyone that he bleaches his hair, and best of all make him announce his undying love to McGonagall at dinner. McGonagall's face had been priceless when she had stuttered telling Malfoy that she just didn't feel that way about him. The whole hall had watched the whole experience laughing and some had even been caught on tape.

"Well, I better be going to bed my friends" fake Draco says to the two "I must go put on my adult diapers before bed" The two watch as we walk away snickering behind our hands. We come to the portrait "House elves rule"

We walk into the room "I had a real good time today I'm going to miss you when old Draco comes back" I say as we walk up the spiraling stairs.

"I had a good time to Mione"

I ignore the fact that he called me Mione when we walk into the room and I'm taken back the walls and floor are the same as downstairs but we both have walk in closets and a small door that im guessing leas to a bathroom, but what takes me back is that there is only one bed. In the centre of the room against the back wall there it is a king sized bed with white sheets.

"There's only one bed" I whisper

"Oh come on Granger you can share with me we already have." Fake Draco says with a wink.

I smile and give him a little slap "I know I can share with you its real Draco I'm worried about"

"So just kick him to the couch downstairs." He says shrugging you.

I laugh "Right now there's a small man with a large ego screaming at you."

"Is he also banging on the closet door just waiting to be let out" Fake Draco asks with a devious smile.

I laugh at the gay joke. "I'm going to get ready I say" I walk over to see that our clothes have already been brought up, I hang each of them up in the closet and see that my clothes only take up a quarter of the room. Then I walk over to the bathroom and gasp again, once again the whole room is stone but the bath has a small waterfall that falls down as if I a shower. The sink is also made out of stone and has a large mirror there is a small cabinet underneath the sink and a larger one on the side wall, the toilet is on the side. I quickly get changed and am brushing my teeth when fake Draco opens he door and walks in.

"Why don't you just use a spell to clean them" He asks as he uses a quick spell on his teeth.

I spit and rinse my mouth putting my toothbrush away. "Because my parents are both dentists and would kill me if they knew I wasn't doing it properly." I walk towards the bed and he follows in suite and we both get under the covers. I sigh "I'm going to miss you" I say quietly.

"As I will miss you" He says reaching for my hand and he holds it. We fall asleep like this.

I wake up around something warm I look up coming face to face with Draco I relax slightly before I remember that this is old Draco. I quickly push myself out of his arms and off his chest. He opens one eye and smiles and I am not expecting the words that come out of his mouth I am expecting something, like I'm back or I will get my revenge but no the first words out of his mouth are..

"I cannot believe you told McGonagall that I had a hidden undying love for her"

**N/A Sorry I didn't post yesterday it's been kind of hectic tell me if you like it. Yay Real Draco's back. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote this I a hurry for you guys**


	7. The truth comes out

Draco's face is I look at Draco's face which is one of sheer horror, and I laugh. "It's not funny mudblood" He says smirking at me. My hand strikes his face, and the smirk disappears.

"Don't ever call me that again." I say as I move to stand up off the bed. Suddenly I'm being pulled back down and pinned my hands are being held above my head.

Draco's face is one of anger. "Don't you ever hit me you filthy little mud-" Just when he's about to finish the word I spit in his face. "Why you little bitch." I spit again. He lets go of my hands to wipe the spit off his face, "Don't ever do that again." He says angrily as he's in a sitting position.

"You do not control me Malfoy." I say angrily.

"Not yet but I will."

"You are unbelievable Malfoy, I should have just left you underneath Blaise's spell."  
He moves his hands.

"Oh really you just liked that me because you had a little crush on him." He says face full of furry. Then I punch him in the face a crack can be heard. "Oww shit Granger that hurt" Blood slowly spills down his face.

I feel no remorse until I see the blood "Oh crap I'm sorry Draco I'm so sorry." I say as I move in front of him.

"You called me Draco." He says softly. I ignore the comment as I look at his face. "You called me Draco"  
"Ok I got it I called you Draco I won't make that mistake again." I say as I pull him up. "We need to get you to the hospital wing." I say grabbing our map of the castle off the desk in the corner. "I can't leave like this" Draco says moaning.

"I know that you don't want anyone to see that I broke your nose." I say snorting "But you have to get it fixed."  
"No Granger, I meant how I'm dressed."

"Oh my god are you so sentimental that you care if someone see's you in your sleeping clothes not silk."  
I say annoyed my back turned.

"Granger you might of had your back turned last night but I thought you would at least have noticed when you were sprawled on top off me." He says I turn confused and see him smirking and standing in  
His… boxers oh my goodness he is so sexy.

"But I could go out I mean it would be good for my reputation as sex god. Jerez Granger you punched me in the face and now you can't keep your eyes off my boxers." He said smirking.  
Indeed I was staring but not at his black boxers but the very large bulge in his boxers. I blush.  
"We need to get to the hospital wing?"  
"Why you broke my nose so you can fix it." He said sneering. I stole a quick look at his boxers...

"Come on you know that you like me in my boxers or at least what's in my boxers." He said smirking again.

"You look so much better when you smile." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh that's right you like my dimples." He says in a girly voice. "As I recall you said I was cute that night."

I sigh "Correction I said your dimples are cute."

"You my Dear Granger are in the first stage of denial."

I snort walking over to him "Let me just fix your damn nose." I mutter.

"Oh little Miss. Granger has a potty mouth."

"Shut it Malfoy." I say kneeling in front of him so I am level with his nose.

"Many of my loyal fans would love to be in the position your in right now Granger...although I would be standing."  
"What fans?" I say as I start to fix his black eyes.

"Why didn't you hear how many people tried to mate with me." He says smirking and with a wince of pain as I start to fix his nose.

"Why of course I did the whole hall heard you gloating. Any ways you don't have fans hey went down the drain with you reputation as slytherin sex god." I say as I finish off his nose and stand up.

"What do you mean I still have a reputation to keep." I freeze.

I turn around anger in my voice "Are you implying that you are going to cheat on me Malfoy." I snarl.

He smirks "That is exactly what I am implying Granger." I turn and punch him in the face again. Again a loud crunch can be heard. "Why you little-" I ignore him as I walk to the closet and open the door revealing my clothes and...More? I hastily look around for a pair of sweat pants, but al I see are skirts and dresses. _Uhhhhh_ I think in frustration _why does this day have to be so horrible?_ I open the first bag to see a small very revealing pink dress _that would be a no_. I keep looking through more my frustration increases when I cannot see one item from my old clothes. I open another bag to see a sun dress that is beige and orange its cut in an x at the front. I sigh looking at the clock. Oh jeez breakfast starts in five mites. I quickly throw on the dress and a pair of sandals. Throw my hair in a loose pony and run down to breakfast. When I walk in the hall I see that not one girl is in jeans so I'm guessing that the closet stole their clothes to. Instead of having rows of tables there are tables in two's for you and your partner. Oh great now I have to spend my every meal with him to. I sigh. Walking over to an empty table and seeing an empty plate with instructions to order out loud. I look at my plate feeling silly "Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries." I say out loud feeling silly. Suddenly my order appears on my plate _awesome_. I'm just about to dig in when Draco walks in; he takes in the seating plan looks disgusted and walks over. I look down as he sits and ask smug "How's your nose?"

"Fine thank you I got it fixed. I have to give it to you, the other me was right you sure can pack a punch." Draco says after he makes his order. I quickly finish and go to leave. "Hey Granger" I turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Don't think that I forgot I remember everything."

"What do you have to hold against me?" I say turning my back on him.

"How about that almost kiss or cuddling underneath the tree." Draco says smug.

I turn and walk back Draco smirking I start to poke him in the chest with every word "You Draco Malfoy are an inconsiderate, dip wad, bloke who doesn't care about anyone but himself." I'm so angry I haven't even noticed that I'm yelling at him and that the whole hall has gone silent. "I SHOULD HAVE JUST HAD BLAISE KEEP YOU UNDER THAT POTION."

"Well you Hermione Granger are a stupid stuck up mudblood virgin who no one will ever love." He says smug. I glare at him and for the third time that day I broke his nose.

"Well Draco Malfoy I may be a mudblood although you have no right to call me that but a virgin I AM NOT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SY ANYTHING TO ME."

Draco looks around "How was it to admit that to the whole hall, Granger."

"How's it feel to have your nose broken by the same girl three times in a row…" I stop talking when it hits me. "The whole hall- Oh no…" I look around at all the faces staring at us.

Voices fill the air "Three times oh wow." "Potion, what potion?" "Got your hands full there Draco" "Well tell us Hermione who was it!" I look around stunned.

"I HATE you" I seethe at Malfoy and then leave the hall.

When I get to the portrait she takes one look at me and say's "The actual one back?" I nod my head and say the password she opens up. I sigh and walk into the room I see that our new schedules are on the table. I let out a sound of frustration when I see that Draco's chart is exactly the same as mine. I take a look at the clock and see that classes start in five minutes. I grab my bag and my schedule along with the map and head to my first class. I sigh when I see that it's lie class, and then two periods of marriage class right after all with McGonagall. I walk into the class and frown when I see that the tables are for pairs with your partner.

"Why we meet again Granger"

"Unfortunately" I say as I push my chair to the edge of the table.

McGonagall starts to talk "Life lesson's class will be all about parenting," Complaints filled the air "Silence, you all must be married by the end of fall which will end in three months and seven days. A week after you are married you shall be implanted with a magical child from the fathers sperm" She says as she hands out books on parenting and babies. "The normal time of a child in the womb is nine months, but the ministry has created a formula that will make the baby grow in just three months and that is in these booklets. What will happen in the next three months is in this book. Learn it, and then lie it. The rest of the class will be spent reading the first chapter of the book with your partner." I look at Ginny and Harry across the room who are sitting super close sharing their book. I sigh wishing I could have that. Draco looks over to where I sighed at.

"Dear Merlin tell me you don't want that please." Draco says a look of disgust as he looks at my face.

I quickly look down and move over so that we could share the book. "Of course not." I whisper.

Draco sighs "Of course you do well come here Granger and basically sit n my lap oh what is this I think it is your turn to now rub your hand high up on my leg." He says watching Harry and Ginny.

"What Ginny is not OMG." I look over to were Ginny is now rubbing high up… way up. Draco seeing my face laughs.

"Do you really want that with me because I mean I wouldn't be against it, I'm sure my face would match Potters."

I giggle and watch as Ginny and Harry get a hall pass and all but run out of the room "Know what do you think their doing out there?" I say sarcastically

"Well Granger from what you've told me I'm pretty sure you have a good idea" He says with a suggestive wink. I frown at him and go silent and start to read. "Come on Granger who was it?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" I ask annoyed

"Why you ask, because I am dead sexy."

"You are unbelievable." I say with a sigh.

"That's the end of class" McGonagall says "We shall now start on Marriage class for today I want you to communicate with your partner. To start you shall each have a truth serum." _Oh no._ Draco smirks beside me as the headmistress hands out the vials. Draco quickly chugs his.

I look at mine. "Well come on drink it" Draco says smirking. I sigh and drink it.

I quickly look at him "What's the first thing you thought when we were matched?" I ask him straight on.

"I thought that we were an incompatible match."

I'm about to ask him what he thought now. When I hear Harry's voice "Fifteen guy's Gin really fifteen." Harry say's loudly.

"OH MY GOD FIFTEEN" Ronald hollers. Draco chuckles.

I look at him "What?"

"If Ronald thinks that's a lot wait until he hears how many Pansy's been with."

Pansy's voice fills the air "Calm down Ronald"

"And I thought that fifteen was bad but forty six really Pans."

I laugh and then choke up and then sighed. Everybody else had nick names. Draco taking advantage of the silence looks at me and asks "So Granger How many times?"

I frown at him "Six" I say gasping as I try to fight against the serum.

"OH not the little virgin we all thought" He says moving closer… "Who?"

I'm fighting against it as hard as I can "Ron, a muggle named Brent, another muggle named Cameron, and Theo. Damn it." I say angrily.

"THEO NOTT." Draco says anger I his voice.

"Jealous" I ask sarcastically forgetting the truth serum.

"Yes." Draco says honestly. "That's only four who's the other two?"

"There is no other two." I say gasping "Me and Theo did it three times."

Draco's fury is not mistakable as he moves to the other side of the room. "Draco No" I yell as he punches Theo right in the face.

**N/A Sorry for any giant spaces my lab top died and it auto corrected I fixed as much as I could. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Reviews please they make my day every day. **


	8. Falling

The boys were now both beating each other while I was screaming at Draco to stop and a Ravenclaw girl most likely Theo's match is screaming at Theo to stop. While their argument was pretty funny because neither of them could lie.

"How could you?" Draco yells

"Because I liked her what's it to you?"

"She's my match."

"You don't like her anyways."

"That is such a lie" Draco screams.

"Oh big bad Draco actually has feelings." Theo says taunting

"Theo don't taunt him." I scream but it's too late because Draco head butts Theo both fall to the ground and then McGonagall yells "Persificus Tortalice" Malfoy and Theo both freeze. "Girls could you levitate your matches back to your rooms until next class and then release them from the spell.`` She looks towards the boys ``You to will be serving detention." She says glaring at the boys then walks out the door.

I start walking over to Draco "Gosh you big poop for brains it's not that bad you shouldn't have reacted that way." I look over to see the Ravenclaw girl trying to levitate Theo with rather disastrous results. I look at Draco frozen I slowly walk over sighing "Now Draco we all know I could a way better job than that half for brains could but I'm going to take a chance here Draco." I say silently releasing him from the spell.

He holds his head mumbling "No one wins in a head bunt." He flexes his hands looking at me with his silver eyes and say's "I thought you said you wouldn't make the mistake of calling me Draco again." Smirking he turns to walk over to Theo.

"No Draco don't." I say as he kneels by poor Theo who is on the ground.

"Hey pal stay away from Granger she`s mine." He says glaring at Theo.

"Shut it Malfoy" I say walking over and pulling him up I look at the poor Ravenclaw looking helpless beside him. I sigh feeling sorry for him I lean down and whisper the spell releasing him.

"Thanks Mione." He says as I help him up. Draco puts an arm around my waist pulling me back into him when he hears the nick name. I start to squirm.

He leans down and whispers "I have to tell you Granger that squirming against a man in this situation is not very good." I gasp as he lets me go I turn sending him death glares. He smirks at me innocently.

"Finally this blasted potion has worn off." Ginny says sighing. The bell rings.

I look over at Draco "I guess that means we have to go to potions."

Malfoy looks around for a map "Bloody hell Hermione did you memorize the whole bloody schedule?" Draco asks a grin playing at his mouth.

"Why of course." I say sauntering off. Walking through the door carrying my bag behind me.

"Hey mudblood nice wiggle." Draco calls behind me.

I turn around slamming him into the wall "Draco Malfoy you cannot just cover up an insult with a complement." I snarl at him. "Either decide which it's going to be I do not know about you but I would like to make the best of this situation." I stare daggers at him.

"Why Granger you sure are full of surprises this year." Draco says smirking at me. I see what he means when I realize I have pinned him to the wall my hands on either side of him and my face just inches from his. I blush and quickly move away.

"Let's just get to potions." I say sighing. We continue to walk down the hall when I feel Draco's eyes on my butt.

"Would you please stop looking at my butt jeez take a picture it'll last longer." I say as we walk into the potions room to meet no other than Professor Snape. I quickly cringe and hide behind Draco as he walks in.

"Come on Hermione it's just Uncle Sevy." Draco says calmly taking my hand and leading me to a seat in the back of class.

I burst out laughing "Uncle Sevy?" Draco nodes shrugging his shoulders as Professor Snape starts to talk.

"I am glad to see some of my old students and some I am not so happy to see he says casting a look at the Weasly twins they snicker. Wait! Weasly twins? I smile and lean over closer to Draco scanning the room and seeing there are many older students.

"Why are all the oldies here?" I whisper Draco laughs.

"They are here for the parenting classes."

"Oh Merlin some of these matches are beyond stupid." I whisper back.

"Care to share?" He asks smiling.

I smile thinking inwards _dimples._ Then freeze _should I show him this side of me fun Hermione not bookworm Hermione... Why not?_ "Well example the huddle puff boy over there must be only sixteen and he's matched with a twenty five year old and now if that doesn't scream cougar lover you tell me what does." I say smiling. Draco goes to answer me when Snape looks back.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger would you care to share with the class what we are doing today."

"I don't know sir." We both say in unison setting us off into more laughter.

Snape frowns obviously disapproving this match. "Well I will repeat myself; due to lack of supplies right now we will be making a simple Amortentia potion. Your time starts now."

I look at Draco "I'll get the cauldron and instructions."

"And I'll get the ingredients."

This isn't so bad after all surprisingly Draco was easy to get along with maybe he has changed I think as I quickly copy down the notes just as Snape erases them and grab the cauldron.  
_No not so bad at all._

__  
ASKABAN

Lucius Malfoy looked over into the stalk next to him seeing a newspaper. "Hey when did you get that newspaper?" He asks looking over.

"Four days ago what's it to you?"

Lucius sighs ``they've banned newspapers to be given to me they say they anger me." He says in a disgusted voice "It caught my eye because it says my son`s name."

The old man in the cell next to him brightens "Oh well it's all about the new marriage law."

"Marriage law?" He asks confused.

"Ya made it due to 68% decrease in wizarding population."

"Did this affect my boy?" Lucius roars.

"Is your boy 6.2 with light blond hair?" The old man asks snickering.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Why because it would seem that he's been matched with that mudblood Granger."

"What no impossible. Let me see that paper."

The old man gets up and hands the paper to Lucius "It's all there even had the sorting hat pick their perfect matches." The old man says disgusted.

Luscious looks at the picture of his son picking up the mudblood and then coming out of her room the next morning. "This cannot happen." He screams.

"I don't know he seems pretty happy." The old man says cautiously.

"It is fouling the Malfoy name. I cannot let this happen you senile old man." He roars.

The old man snatches his newspaper and walks back to his cot mumbling "Last time I share my newspaper with you. Senile old man my arse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been making our potion for the last hour and we had been laughing and talking. "Ok I got it what do you think of Luna and Neville?" I whisper.

"Well let's say two crazies don't make a right they make a good place for an asylum."

I hit him playfully ``their not crazy Neville's just got bad luck."

"Ya and then Luna's completely sane right because it's so natural to read the newspaper upside down, and search for little invisible things inside your head."

I laugh "Well they were already going to be together he went and found her in the last battle and said he loved her."

"Oh gods Hermione don't go mushy on me please." He says grabbing me around the waist and pulling him towards him. I let out a little yelp and try to get away. He growls down at my ear "What did I tell you about squirming on me?"

"What are you-oh!" I say eyes widening and trying to escape he let's go laughing. "Gross."

"Potions ready." Draco says walking over to it I walk over to.

"Ok we just have to get the professor to check it then we can smell it." I say raising my hand he comes over and checks it then leaves the room quickly.

"Then we can harvest it."

"What why no." I say turning quickly.

Draco looks amused "Why, so all the girls fall madly in love with me."

"I don't know about love they have their own partners."

"Well how about you there friend. You are a girl are you not?" Draco says amused.

"What me why would you need that you don't need-" I quickly stop talking when I realize what I was going to say.

"My dear little Granger were you going to say I didn't need a love potion to get you."

"No-o" I stutter. "Since when are we friends?"

"Well what would this be then?" He says leaning close. Inches away and his eyes kept flicking to my lips.

"I would call it trying to get along with each other." I stammer out backing away. "Juss-st smell your potion." I say flustered.

"Why alright acquaintance." He says brushing past me. Ya that's good I can be an acquaintance.

"What do you smell?"

"I smell steak and potatoes." I laugh.

"Typical man what else?" I say smiling.

"Freshly sawed wood, and a mystery smell."

"Oooh mystery smell. What's it smell like?"

"That's a secret but it's been there every time I smell this potion, maybe some kind of perfume." My body goes instantly rigid. _No not another girl. What are you doing Hermione you do not like him do not... Were just acquaintance.  
_  
"What about you my little acquaintance?"

I giggle and move forward "Well I smell freshly trimmed grass, parchment and oh something new." I say blushing.

"Well what is it Granger?" He asks mischievously.

"Nope I think I'm going to keep that a secret." I say stepping forward boldly just close enough so I could smell him. Yep it was him alright that bold masculine smell. I had thought it was but I hadn't wanted to admit it. Draco flicks my chin up.

"My little acquaintance were you just smelling me?" Draco says chuckling.

"No," I say too quickly.

"You are a very bad liar Granger was I your mystery smell?" He says a smile on his lips.

"Why of course not." I say as he closes in.

Suddenly Pansy shrieks "Draco get away from her she is just a mudblood."

Draco starts to move but I put my hand on his chest "I got this." I walk over ``Well Pansy I would like you to know we could call you many names you so rightly deserve but I won't because I'm not a cow. Oh sorry one of those words must have slipped out of my mouth." I say innocently.

"Why at least I don't have dirty blood." Pansy says.

"That's all you can say about me that my blood isn't as pure as yours but I could call you a little slut bag, sleepy, disgusting, goal, who are but I won't Ms. Forty seven guys"

"Well what about your little ginger friend she's slept with fifteen."

"That's a lie" Ginny says "I've dated fifteen guys.

"Well at least I'm not dragging around with Harry Potter for fame that's all you wanted isn't it mudblood."

"Don't call me that." I say between clenched teeth.

"Oh the little mudblood is getting angry."

I punch her in the face and she falls to the ground. "I crouch down "We all know all you wanted was Draco but I got him and as a replacement you got a whore." I say flashing her a grin looking at Ronald I stand up and walk over to Draco.

``Oh and Draco isn`t.`` I point my wand at her and boils erupt on her skin.

``Aaaaaaghhhh get them off.`` She screams at Ron. I giggle.

"That was hot." Draco says gaping at me mouth wide open. I giggle.

Snape walks back in the room takes one look at Pansy and hides a chuckle. "Uh a ha hm class is now dismissed lunch is in ten minutes." I laugh the whole way down the hall.  
xxxxxxxxxxmxxxxxx

I collapse on the bed sigh today had been so tiring at least there had been no homework but I had read my potions book and some ancient runes. I sigh recalling the day and laugh it had been fun today especially punching Pansy God that cow deserved it. I quickly get ready for bed and go sit on the couch reading Hogwarts A History. Trying not to think of Draco and failing miserably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Draco's point of view.

I walk down the hall way _I hate detention._ This time we had been told to wash all Hogwarts trophies without magic and there were lots of them. I walk silently over to the portrait and say the passes word with distaste. I walk into the room seeing her my problem. I sigh It was true I was starting to develop feelings for her. I walk over and pick her up carrying her to the room and set her down on the bed. I pull of my clothes other than my boxers and get under the covers and fell asleep. Nightmares engulfed me. I see my father`s face in all of them. ``The mudblood Draco, you are a blood traitor.`` His face full of anger as he raises his wand.

``No father don`t.`` I beg but he ignores my pleas as he always did I watch as I`m crucios hit me and my back becomes ablaze. I watch as my childhood becomes my nightmare once again. I wake up gasping and in a cold sweat. I pull Hermione closer to me looking for comfort I nuzzle into her kneck and the smell hit`s me. The mystery spell it was her. I really was falling for her…

**NA Sorry for not updating yesterday I was sick here's a long chapter tell me what you think sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. **


	9. Slight Problems

Hermione's Point Of View

Why is it so hot in here? I try to get up but I'm in a death hold. _Well looks like the tables are switched_. I giggle. I wiggle my body around so I am facing him from the front. He looks peaceful not like the big bad Draco he pretends to be it looks like he's gone back years. He opens one sleepy eye. "What you lookin at Willis?" I laugh.

"That's a muggle saying and it's what you talkin bout Willis. How did you hear it?"

"Hey I can watch TV." He says I snicker at this. "What?" he says at my facial expression.

"Oh just that I thought that all you watched was porno." I say as he pulls me closer.

He whispers in my ear. "Now why would I need a porno Granger when you stripped down to your knickers in the heat oh and your very revealing white tank top?" He says in a smirk pulling me close. I shriek in horror and try to get up. "Now, now." He says tightening his grip. "Calm down, we have the day off to go to the new town remember its meet the parents day. In Dragon Ally after McGonagall makes her announcement today." I shrink down. He feels me shrinking down and starts to stroke my hair. "Hey, hey my mom's going to love you."

I sigh "I hope she like's my dad and horrid step mom."

"What about your real mom?" He asks leaning against my head which is buried in his chest.

"She died of cancer. It happened a while after I erased their memories of me. She died not knowing that I existed... my father not knowing he had a daughter married another witch. Imagine his surprise when I took the spell off, the old hag was not as happy as he was."

"I'm sorry Mynee." I freeze.

"Since when did we become all buddy, buddy?"

He sighs "Since you wanted to make the best of the situation. Why do you not like those one's because I have Mimi, Herms, Mia-."

I stop him "no I like Mynee but I will come up with a perfect nick name for you." I smile devishly as I stand up. Draco makes a move to pull me back to bed. I look over at him putting a finger to my lips and whisper "I'm hoping my closet hasn't woken up yet so I don't have to wear another dress." Draco starts to laugh but I silence him as I start to walk over to the closet and ever so slowly open it.  
YES! Jeans wonderful jeans. I reach for the first pair I see worried they will change into something horrid.

"Good Morning Ms. granger and how are you on this lovely morning." I scream.

"How can you talk? Yesterday you only put dresses in the closet but this is insane."

The closet huffs and the voice comes back "It is an enchantment my dear girl. I would think you would know that."

"What kind of spell why is it called?" I ask slightly.

"Do not take me for a fool. If I tell you, you will run straight for the library and figure out a way to disable me." It says frustrated. "And just for that I'm making you wear a dress." I dive for the pair of khakis in front of me but just as I grab them they turn into a dress. I start screaming at the small room and I don't stop until all the clothes disappear other than one outfit. "Oh bloody hell" I scream when I see it.

  
I sulkily walk out of the room to the hall. I was half tempted to wear my pajamas until I realized I was wearing a tank top and knickers I could not meet my new mother in law looking like that. I don't know why it bothers me so much but it just does. I sigh sulking as I open the hall doors and walk through. Small gasps can be heard and I see many men glooming at me mouths down at the floor. I giggle when I realize I don't even care. _I guess that's what alcohol does to a body_. Harry runs up to me putting his jacket over me "Merlin Hermione why would you wear this" he growls at me as he leads me over to Draco's table and many girls hit their mates over the head. I giggle when I see that Draco has a similar look on his face as the other men did.

"Well Harry I would have but this is all the closet would allow you silly Goose you." I gasp "Do you want to know secret I think the closet hates me." I whisper with wide eyes at him.

"Hermione Granger are you drunk?" Harry asks as he slowly walks forward me uder his arm. _I wonder where he's taking me._

"Well maybe just a little bit." I giggle.

"Why would you drink at nine am in the morning?"

"Well for one my closet made me this abomination and two I have to meet her!"

"Who's her?" Harry asks a confused look on his face.

"Narcissi Malfoy." I whisper. It finally kicks in that we are walking over to Draco. "Oh no don't take me over there. Please Harry, Pretty please with tuna on top?"

"No Hermione and why do you say tuna instead of cherry?"

I start to struggle as we near Draco "No Harry don't take me over there." I screech Draco looks amused watching me.

Harry sighs when I sit down at the table "Draco make sure this one gets some clothes on and possibly a sobering potion." Harry says frowning at me.

"Potter she does have clothes on and I find her rather funny this way." Draco says as he quickly glances at my body again.

"Well maybe something a little less revealing and her own house colors… and you definitely want that potion trust me she is no fun drunk."

"Why would that be?" Draco asks amused.

"Well for one she's a stage five clinger when she's in that stage-"

Draco interrupts "I don't mind any clinging especially if she's dressed like that." Draco says eyeing me again. Harry snarls at him. "I don't know about that Potter I think she looks rather hot." He says smirking at Harry. I laugh and then sigh as the two boys continue their babbling ons. _What to do?_ _Haha I know! I will get the plate to give me a fire whiskey. _I look down at it "Fire whiskey" I whisper. Nothing happens I try again louder but the plate still does not give me what I want. I start to scream at the plate.

Harry looks at me and sighs "Hermione calm down the plate is not going to give you a fire whiskey it is enchanted that way, anyways we already have enough stares our way from your outfit." He turns back to Draco.

_What's so wrong with my outfit?_ I look down at my outfit it's a strapless dress, silver and green, the bottom puffs out and end at my knees. My shoes are sparkly silver and itchy I decide. I reach down and pull one off. _Ahh that's much better. _I quickly pull the other one off. _Now what do oh what to do? I know! _I sneak a quick glance at Harry and Draco stifling a laugh. The first shoe I throw hits Harry in the face. I laugh and Harry looks betrayed Draco starts to have fits of laughter until I throw the other shoe and it hits him in the ear.

"Oy Granger what was that for?" Draco asks rubbing his ear.

I sigh irritated "You were arguing it bothered me, the shoes were itchy and bothering me so I killed two ducks with one stone." I say flying into a fit of giggles.

Draco looks back to Harry "Why didn't you tell me she was like this?" He asks clearly annoyed. I reach over to poke him but he pushes my hand away.

"I tried man I really did but you interrupted me before I could say reason number two."

Draco glances over to me as I try to poke his face again this time I poke his mouth. I start to grope his mouth and cheeks. "Hey Harry did you know Draco has dimples?" I say not very quiet over at Harry.

Harry laughs "Oh does he Hermione? Do tell me more" He says laughing as Draco tries to push me off without success. I move to sit in Draco's lap.

"Well, their kind of cute I guess… actually Draco's kind of cute himself but you CANNOT tell him that! Understand Harry?" I say the whole time groping Draco's face.

Harry chuckles "Okay Hermione I understand completely, now why don't you go and get some different clothes on?"

I sigh "I told you already Harry the closet is mad at me right now." I pout.

Draco chuckles as I lean in on his shoulder and start to play with the hair on the back of his neck. "I have to agree with her Potter. I kind of like this Hermione." He says smirking as he puts his hands on my hips.

Harry looks appalled "Oh do you now? Well maybe you don't care that every single man in the gym looks like they have a problem from that large amount of cleavage showing."

Draco's face changes immediately obviously getting what Harry means "Were leaving right now Hermione" He says lifting me up off his lap and starts to pull me towards the door.

"But Draco I haven't finished my breakfast yet." I whine as we near the door. He sighs.

"Hermione you didn't have breakfast."

"Oh that's right but I want to stay Drakey." I whine loudly. Laughter fills the hall and Draco freezes his hand still grasping mine. Voices shout out I hear Blaise's first.

"Come on Drakey let her stay." He shouts laughter in his voice.

Another voice "Ya Drakey don't be a party pooper".

"See Draco they like my nick name I just made up." I say giggling. He frowns and starts to pull me again.

Draco ignores all the voices and quickly pulls me through the door. "Awww come on Draco they just wanted to see me." I say giggling.

He quickly pulls me into a doorway, I look up to see him frowning. "Turn that frown upside down mister Draco." I slur at him.

"Why did you get drunk Hermione?"

"Well I was only going to have a sip but then I started to drink more when I thought of your mum and my stupid step mom, but most of all because of the closet." I say hatred in my voice when I say the closet.

Draco chuckles "Why the closet?"

"Why you ask, because it made me wear this abomination."

"Well I think it looks nice." He says pulling me close. I relax into him as I look up. _I want to kiss him._ Draco obviously doesn't get the memo and pulls me out of the doorway and we start to walk towards Myra.

"Draco did you know you have pretty eye's." I say giggling.

"Oh do I now?"

"Oh yes they are wonderful not like Padma and Parvarti's, their eyes are shit brown." I say giggling. Draco chuckles. "But your eyes are silver, such wonderful eyes." I say stepping in front of him to see them. I stand up on my tippy toes so I am head to head with him he really was quite tall. I lean in smelling that wonderful smell of him. I look him in the eye.

"I'm starting to think you're a stage five clinger Granger." He warns.

I giggle "But you smell so good Drakey.

"Don't call me that."

"It's either this one or something worse." I say evilly.

"What could possibly be worse?"

'Oh I will think of something Drakey just you wait."

Draco sighs "Come on Granger we have to get you to a sobering potion and a new outfit even though I do adore this one."

"Oh Draco you're so sweet." I say sighing. We walk down the hall hand in hand me swinging our hands back and forth much to Draco's annoyance.

**N/A Next chapter will be meeting the parents. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to coach soccer. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. By the way someone asked me why I didn't make Hermione a virgin and this is why. I didn't want it to seem like he had all the "Experience" in the matter, so he couldn't hold it against her. I also had to make him jealous. I might not be able to update tomorrow but definitely Sunday or Monday. Ps: ****Dragon Ally**** is not a mistake remember different spot.**


	10. Meet the parents

**N/A**

**Disclaimer: Never have never will own Draco Malfoy or the others :( Dang I just wanted Malfoy lol here you guys go a new chapter...**

"Hermione just drink the damn potion." Draco says as I struggle against him.

"Oh no Drakey you swore." I say gasping "That will be five pushups and no I do not want to drink the stupid potion I like being like this." I say turning my head as he aims to dump the potion in my mouth. He misses and I giggle.

"I refuse to do push ups and what do you think your father will do when he see's you this way?" Draco asks calmly pinning me to the bed.

I open my mouth to argue when he shoves the potion down my throat. I open my mouth to spit it out, Draco seeing my plan slaps his hand over my mouth and nose until I swallow the stupid potion. I feel the effect of the potion as soon as it's down my throat. I turn and stare daggers at him. "DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." I scream at him.

"Why Granger because I made you sober? You tell me would you really have met my mother drunk?" He says looking at me irritatibly as he walks over to my closet.

"Yes." I say grumpily. He ignores my comment and walks into the closet.

"Hello there, I ummm wold like to ask if you could give Hermione some clothes to wear." The closet is silent.

"It's not going to work." I say to him much like I did to Fred and George when they tried to enter in the triwizard tournament.

Draco ignores my comment and continues "So are you going to give me the quiet treatment too?"

The closet's voice comes out "Oh no mister Draco I like you but I do not wish to give your stupid fionca clothes."

"What if I got down on my knees and begged?" Draco asks questionly.

"Why I think I could work something out with the clothes then." It says giggling. _Oh great my closet has a crush on Draco_. I watch as Draco goes down on his knee's in the closet and begs. I stifle a giggle. _DRACO MALFOY on his hands and knees begging for something one word to sum it up priceless._

"Please, please, please will you let Mynee have some decent clothes to wear." Draco says hands crossed in front of him. I stiffle another giggle.

"Ok Mister Draco you have convinced me I will give your fionca clothes." Suddenly the closet fills with clothes and jeans! Oh how I have missed you wonderful jeans. I run over and like a viscous animal grab the first pair I see and pull them on underneath the dress.

"Oh no need to thank me.' Draco says jokingly as he leans against the doorway smirking.

I run straight into his arms squeezing him "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Draco."

"No problem." He says quietly returning the hug. He clears his throught awkwardly "Well uhh we have to leave in five minutes so uhh finish geting your clothes on." He says running a hand through his hair and leaving the closet.

"Ok Draco." I call out of the closet.

Twenty minutes later we are walking down the streets of Dragon ally on our way to the bloody bar were everyone seems to be meeting the parents. I can't help it but I'm nervous. I start to fidget when the bloody bar comes into view. Draco looks over at me "Mynee calm down my mum's going to love you to pieces." He whispers taking my hand into his. I instantly calm down at his touch. The door is only a few feet away when I hear _her. _The hags voice seeps through the door. When I hear her voice I instantly freeze and my blood runs cold. Draco looks over at me and instantly realizes where my hostility is directed. "Come on Granger were did that Gryffindor courage go to again? Calm down Mynee breath in and out."

I take in a deep breath and look over at him. "Ok Draco." I give his hand a squeeze and we walk through the door hand in hand.

When we walk in I take a look at my surroundings much like the three broom sticks only difference is it's larger much larger. Draco drags me over to were our parents are seated. "Hello mum." He says letting go of my hand to pull his mom into a bear hug.

"Hello my little Drakey Wakey." She says when he lets go. I giggle _see the nickname was perfect.  
_  
I walk over to Dad "Daddy" I squeal when I see him.

"Hello princess." He says as he pulls me in for a hug. I hear a snort behind me. I freeze and then take in a deep breath. _Come on Hermione do what Draco says muster up some courage.  
_  
I let go of dad and turn around hands in fists at my sides "Hello Martha." I say between clenched teeth.

"Oh if it isn't Ms. Perfect." She says pushing past me into the seat beside dad. Draco comes up and puts an arm around my waste. I breath in not realizing I had been holding my breath the entire encounter.

"Hello Martha, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco says taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh sucha gentlemen, you would have been perfect for my little sister." She says blushing. I freeze, and breath in and out.

"Oh I don't know Hermione is the only one for me I think." He says squeezing my waist.

"Oh is that so well I think she got lucky getting you." She says her smile instantly fading.

"Why I must disagree I think it is I who got the luck of the draw." I smirk at her the only reply is a frown from Martha the hag.

I walk over to Narcissa "Hello ." I say smiling widely at her.

"Oh please dear call me Cissi and it's miss now." She says pulling me into a seat beside her. Draco smiling at the encounter moves over to my father and starts to converse. Cissi speaks first "You really have changed over the years haven't you." she says looking me up and down. I blush and go to answer but she continues "I remember when Malfoy had the biggest crush on you in first year." She says laughter in her voice. My mouth gaps open. _MALFOY liked me the DRACO MALFOY! No it wasn't possible._ Cissi seeing my expression starts to laugh again. "I'm judging by your expression you didn't now."

I find the courage to speak "Why I guess I never really thought about it." I say laughing instantly relaxing.

"Why my dear you are very smart, and beautiful for that matter. He would come home every christmas and tell me all about you although he never said nything to his father. You must understand why."

I find my self blushing "I understand completely and well to be honest I never thought myself beautiful but I'll take your word for it."

Cissi laughs "Waiter two butter beers over here please." I make a small happy jump that it wasn't fire whiskey I had enough of it for a day. "Why my dear I must say I thought this would be harder, but surprisingly it isn't."

I smile at her "I must confess I felt the same."

"Good, good so tell me did you hear the great news another death eater was caught isn't that fantastic?"

"You think that's a good thing?" I say confused.

Cissi's face shows puzzlement "Don't we all?" The waiter brings the butter beers over and she takes a drink.

"Why yes." I stammer "But if you don't mind me asking I thought you were one."

She nods in understanding "Aagh I see but you must understand me and my son were only brought into that stupidity by that horrible man." She spits out in viscousness.

A new voice joins the conversation "So nice to know that you think of me so fondly Narcissi." Me and Cissi's freeze at the same time.

"Luscius?" She says confused.

I turn around wand pointed at his chest. "Now, now as you can see this is not a fair predicament considering I am shackled, cuffed, and being guarded." I only lower my wand when I look over at the three guards surrounding him.

"Hello father." Draco says walking over to me and pulls my hand into his. Luscius's eyes move to our intertwined hands with disgust.

"Why Draco do tell me you are not actually going along with this law."

Draco answers calmly "Why yes of course I am father."

"But you are matched with her." Luscius says anger in his voice. Draco pulls me closer to him putting an arm around my waist. Luscius eyes flash with understanding "You fancy her don't you? You fancy the filthy little mudblood!" He makes a move to step forward but is held back by the guards. "You are a blood traitor Draco. I will not allow this to happen."

"That is not for you to decide Luscius." Cissi says walking in front of me.

"Look at you two guarding your filth you disgust me." He spits. I feel my self loose control then.

I wiggle myself out of Draco's hold and push past Cissi. "I will have you know that I am not someone you can bully Luscius, you will never control me."

"Back away from me you filthy little mud-" My fist comes into contact with his face silencing him.

"Why you little bi-" I punch him again. This time blood trickles from his nose.

"I am not someone you want to mess with." I say looking at him eye to eye.

"Do it one more time you piece of filt-" I spit in his face. Luscius starts to scream then much like a mad man.

Draco who is laughing pulls me back to him "She packs quite a bunch doesn't she father." The only reply is a death stare towards me.

"I think we are done here." Cissi says to the guards. They disapparate Luscius eyes never leaving me. Laughter fills the air and I look over at Cissi who is all laughs she turns to me and pulls me into a hug. "I have always wanted to do that and you did it twice. Oh I think we will get along fine my dear." I giggle.

"I must be leaving now but owl me anytime you feel like it." Cissi says. She walks over to Draco and starts to whisper something to him.

'Sorry Honey but we have to leave to, I know it's sudden but I really like that young man." He says puling me in for a hug.

"I like him too Daddy."

"As long as your happy sweety."

"I am dad." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Also just remind him that your father has many pointy tools at work, and can gas him out.'

This makes me laugh "Daddy he's fine, Im fine. I promise."

"Ok sweety."

Martha starts to complain and dad quickly apologizes as they leave the bloody bar. I sigh. Draco walks over "I think that went well."

"Ya." I say turning around frowning at him "Other than the hag and my closet both have crushes on you." I say sulkily.

Draco laughs "Well I do have the looks and charm." I slap him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey it wasn't me who was saying I was cute but not to tell me while sitting on my lap."

I frown "I did not do that."

"Yes you did."

I frown "Well at least I wasn't the one who had a crush on me in first year."

Draco goes silent "She told you that?"

"Why so quiet Draco, you hiding something?" I say giggling as Ginny walks over.

"Ohh I can feel the tension in the air." She says by my side.

Draco frowns "What do you want weaselette?"

"Well Malfoy I was just going to invite Mione over here to go dress shopping!" She says excitedly.

"Well she already has plans with me?"

"I do?" I say at the same time Ginny say's

"She does?"

"Why yes were going ring shopping. Every girl wants a ring, you already have one weaslette. I'm sure Hermione over here would want one." I look over at Ginnys hand and see the Potter family ring. Jealousey overwhelms me. _No Hermione you do not want a ring, But I do... _

"Uhh ya sorry Gin, we'll go some other time."

"Ok Mione see you back at school." She says walking over to another small cluster of girls and they leave the room.

I turn to Draco "Ok Mynee close your eyes." He says placing a blind fold over me.

I go to move away "What? Why?"

"Trust me Mynee."

I feel myself give away "Ok Draco." He grabs my hand I feel movement, and my stomach feels weird. "Did we just disapparate?"

"Sssshhh keep quiet." He suddenly pulls the blindfold off and I'm standing by the side of a sky blue water. It's a small pond vines climb all around the trees around us, but what suprises me more is Malfoy in front of me on one knee.

"W-Wh-What is this." I say flustered as he takes my hand into his.

"Every woman deserves a proper propasal. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me.

"Yes." I say breathless something cool is put on my finger. "It's beautiful Draco." I say looking at the ring and it is silver with a ring of diamonds and dark gems all along the sides of it. I pull him in for a hug and we stand there like that for what feels like hours but must only be minutes.

"We have to get back McGonnigal sent a message earlier saying all students were supposed to go to the hall for an impotant meeting. We start our walk to the hall hand in hand.

In The Hall

All the students are soon seated in the hall looking at the headmistress as she starts to speak. "Hello students as to prepare you for parent hood the ministry has created a new lesson for you. It is much like taking care of a fake baby only... more advanced. The ministry of magic has decided that to prepare you for a child you and your match are going to take care of a baby house elf for a month." I smile widely.

I hear Draco beside me "Oh Bloody hell."

**N/A Love it hate it tell me tell me! You guys are awesome :) Reviews please.**

**PS: Finally got a Beta so hopefully spelling should be better...**


	11. Meet the elf

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger." The headmistress calls we both sigh at the same time moving to collect our baby house elf, we had been standing in line for over an hour and I really wanted to plop into bed. A female elf appears in front of us, about the size of a toddler.

I kneel down excitement now flowing through my body in front of me stood a small little girl house elf with big floppy ears in a yellow sundress "Hello what's your name sweetie."

"My name is Cecilia and I am no sweetie" She growls here hands out in claws "let me demonstrate." With a snap of her fingers a giant cake floats above every one's head over to professor Snape and it falls down.

"Why Cecilia that was not a very nice thing to do."I say sternly stifiling a giggle as Snape trys to wipe the pink frosting off of his body.

She huphs "Well I just finished telling you I'm not very nice. I don't think I like you much." With a flip of one ear over her shoulder she walks over to Draco taking his hand into hers. "Quite the lot you got stuck with huh?" She says looking at Draco. Draco looks down at the house elf and then at me I expect to see a look of disgust or a frown but what I see surprises me. It's amusement a sly smile tugs on the corner of his mouth and his dimples turn at the side of his mouth.

"I like her." He says looking at me. "A slytherin at heart this one." I stare open mouth at him when something flys into my mouth.

"Umphhhh." I start freaking out before I realize it's a cream puff.

The little house elf is now smirking at me hands on her hips "It's rude to stare with your mouth wide open." _Oh Merlin it's a female mini Draco_. Draco looks down at the little house elf.

"Why you are so right Cecilia it is very rude." He says teasing me. I stare daggers at him.

"Why you." I start to say my finger pointed out at him when suddenly a large pitcher of juice is dumped over my head. I scream completely drenched in juice. "You little-" A cake suddenly falls on my head. I run towards her when I fall on a giant pile of whip cream that has just appeared there. Draco who is laughing uncontrollably grabs the little elves other hand.

"I think Mynee over here has had enough." The little elf frowns at this huphs look at me disshevalled on the floor and starts to walk away. "And we're do you think your going Missy." Draco says in a loud voice.

"Why I'm going over here to this cream puff bowl to do this." The little elf snaps her fingers and all the cream puffs fly out of the bowl hitting Draco in the face. I start to giggle but suddenly realize this was a mistake when I see the death stare from her and suddenly forks are flying at me. I try to scream but nothing comes out.

"That is enough." McGonigal yells clamping something on the little elf's arm. The forks stop less than three centemetres from my face and they fall to the ground. I let out a huff of breath and fall back on the floor. "Are you both alright?" McGonigal asks. Draco and I both nod our heads similtanisly. "It would seem this little munchkin managed to sneak out of getting her magic resistant bracelet on." The headmistress says looking down at the tiny house elf who's hands are now behind her back and she is giggling guiltily.

"Is that why she was able to use magic?" Draco asks questionly.

"Yes, this one here is a little devil. Poor Severus." She says looking at Proffesor Snape who is frantically giving out detentions to any students who laugh and everyone is laughing.

"Can we leave." Draco asks sighing.

"If you would like."

"Well I think this little one has caused enough damage already." He says looking around.

"I do have to agree. Good night you three and there is a few boxes full of things to help you with her..." The headmistress says giving Cecilia a wary look. When McGonigal is out of sight Ccilia leans over to Draco.

"I thought the old hag was going to lecture us forever."

"If you thought that was a lecture you don't know what was coming." Draco hisses at her.

Cecilia looks hurt and moves over to me "I don't like him anymore he is a poopy face."

I giggle at this when I look over and see Draco's glare throughall the cream puffs. "Oh don't worry about it he's just upset you wrecked his look for the day and I think he is more of a cream puff face today." I whisper to her. She giggles at this taking my hand and we walk that way up the hall.

I stand there awed looking at the pile of boxes in the middle of the room. _I thought she said only a few boxes!_ "Wow look at all the cool toys!" Cecilia says letting go of my hand and running to a pile of stuffed animals.

"Wow! You need all of that to take care of a little house elf who's only a toddler?" Draco says as he walks into the room staring at the pile.

"I guess." I say shrugging my shoulders as I walk over.

A new little voice joins our conversation "Dwaco I'm sweepy." She says in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes.

Draco kneels down next to her "Are you? Well ummmm maybe Mynee over here knows what to do next." Draco says looking over at me hopefully.

"Why don't we get you into a bath." Cecilia lets out a yawn nods her head and opens her arms for me to pick her up. I lean down bringing the little elf into my arms and relax instantly when she lays her head on my shoulder and starts to play with my hair. I can't help but smile as I walk to the bathroom.

Draco's point of view

I watch as the two of them walk into the bathroom. I start pacing around the room thoughts over whelming me. Two people fighting inside my head.

_No Draco you cannot like her she has dirty blood! _

_But do I care? _

_Yes! Yes you do not let her get to you all you have to do is be nice to her and pretend to like her I mean you pretty much killed with the proposal thing and she absolutely loves the nickname. Yup even Hermione Granger can't withstand falling for my masculine charms._

_But can you withstand her's?Think about it remember the hug aand how it made you feel..._

I shake the thoughts out of my head it was true I had decided at first to just pretend to like her after that potion came off and make her like me but as I got to know her I was finding that I was pretending less and that maybe I... fancied Granger. _NO DRACO! NO! Stop thinking like that man it doen't work that way you make the girl fall for you and you don't feel that way thats why you got the bracelet remember?So you wouldn't actually like the person and you would be in control. Maybe I should tell her... or you could just go with the plan. _

I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts by laughter from the bathroom. _What the?_ I walk over silently tip toeing and what I see makes the ropes binding me fall. There in the bathroom I see two soaked bodies one in the tub the other on the ground in a puddle playing with bath toys. There Hermione is and I watch silently as she starts giggling "Oh noooo the evil sea captain is coming to eat the pretty mermaid." Cecilia giggle's as she acts out the part of the mermaid in the tub in front of Hermione who is the sea captain.

"Back off evil fiend, I will whip you with my tail fin." Cecilia says devensivly. "Uh oh." She says giggling.

"What?" Hermione asks confused.

"It would seem that the captain has fallen for the pretty mermaid." She says pointing to where it looks like the captain is kissing the mermaid. Hermione giggles and pulls the house elf into a big fluffytowel as she starts to dry her off.

"I got her." I say after Hermione puts her in pajamas.

She looks suprised and then relaxes she blows a pice of her hair out of her face " Thanks Draco."

I carry the sleepy little elf to the extra room that has been magically added on. It's medium size has a small black dresser, a toy box also black, a small bookshelf black of course and a small bed that is a giant black snake with green blankets. The walls are dark green. _This kid is an exact replica of me. _"This room is awesome!" I say as I tuck her in.

She lets out a yawn " I know I got to pick it myself... you want to know whats even better than this room Dwaco.'

"What?" I ask.

"The password." She says sleepiily and I can't help but smile.

"Of course you would like the password."

She giggles 'Well you and Hermy are much better too... I think you guys are perfect for each other." I freeze at this and don't say anything until the little elf falls asleep.

I must be going crazy because I was starting to think that maybe just maybe the captain was falling for the pretty mermaid.

Hermione's point of view

The deadline for the wedding gloomed back up at me December fourth. Only a month away. Draco and I had decided that we would get married the two months before the deadline mostly because Cissi couldn't wait any longer. I look over at Draco and ask if he wants the paper.

"Sure Mynee." I hand him the paper.

"Draco I have to go into town for dress's remember I promised Ginny and her wedding is only two weeks away and she says she needs her dress now and whens a better time to get mine." I say sarcastically mimicking Ginny.

Draco laughs looking at me "Well don't forget our weddings only a week after that." I shrug this off.

I smile slyly at him "And don't you forget that you promised to take care of Cecilia this afternoon with Harry who is watching Benjy."

Draco starts to mumble "I really hate that elf to much of a Gryffindor that one."

I go to say something when Cecilia bumps in "I know and whats with all the stupid red and gold in their rooom its all icky." Draco laughs at this and I smile at this. _Oh gosh I'm stuck in a world with two slytherins_.

Ginny walks over"Draco sure was acting weird for the past"Hey Mione it's time to go is that chick Stefy you invited ready to go?"

"You mean Stephanie?" I ask her.

"Yup that's the one."

Draco looks over at me "Your friends with Stephanie?"

"Well what did you think we were doing when Blaise and you were visiting sitting in tthe living room glaring at each other?" I say giggling. Draco gives a half hearted smile to this. Ginny taps me on the shoulder and makes a motion over to Harry. I nod in understanding. She smiles and walks over to Harry kissing him good bye.

"Bye Cecilia." I say as I pull her in for a hug.

She whisper's into my ear. "Are you going to kiss dwady Dwaco good bye like all the other house elves mommies?" I freeze at this and Draco coughs beside me. I put her down on the ground as Draco comes over.

"Well sweetie-" I start to say beefore I am interupted by Draco.

"Why do you want me to kiss Mynee over here?" Draco says pulling me over to him. She nods enthuisiasticly. Draco turns to me smirking.

"Draco no Draco." I say as he gets closer. He slowly nuzzles my kneck and hugs me.

'I wasn't actually going to Mynee." He says sighing almost like he was upset. "Now go have fun." He says giving me a nudge in th girls way.

I hear Cecilia's voice as I walk away "Awww ya didn't kiss her."

"I know, I know." Draco says as he pulls her up " Let's go find Harry." I can hear her start to complain.

"Yes I know that room has to much red and gold but I made them come to our room instead."

"Yay now Benjy can know the super awesome password." I laugh at this when Draco gives a happy yay sarcastically.

"Okay girls it's time to go into town for the dresses." Ginny squeals and suddenly all the other girls squeal too. I sigh realizing something I really hate shopping and squealing.

"Please Gin this has got to be the sixtith dress I've tried on today."

"It is not Hermione and it might be more fun if you chatted with us." She says as all the other girls stand around chatting as they try on dresses.

I sigh giving up. "All right what are we talking about?"

Stephanie pipes up "Wellz we were allz wondering ifz you would tellz uz if mizter Draco iz az big az hiz wand." She says giggling along with a few other girls. At first I don't understand what she means.

"Oh." I say suprised blushing. This reaction gets me a few giggles.

"Well come on tell us." Says Ginny laughing.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't know." I say blushing again.

They all stare at me mouths open Ginny speaks first "Wow this must be a new world record for Draco." I must look confused which I am. Ginny sighs like I am a child "For sex Mione really think today would you."

"Oh." I say quietly as I am put in a new dress. I stay silent as it is put on me not even carig anymore.

"Ohhhh Hermionez that iz ze one for you." Stephanie squeals. I look down at the dress it is floor length and has a small poof. There is a trail of pearls down the side and the dress is strapless outlining my boobs. I stare stunned it really was beautiful.

"I think your right." I say as I look down at it. The girls all give out squeals and do some sort of clappy thing. A few minutes later the dress is magically fitted and I am ready to go. I make a motion to escuse myself and leave into the front of the store to see Draco's owl at the window. I walk out side confused and take the note off the owls leg.

_Hows life in hell?_

_D_

I laugh at this _he knew I hate shopping_. It's then that I realize I might have found my perfect match. Im not sure if I want to be scared that it's Malfoy or squeal...

**N/A Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think thanxs for all the awesome reviewws guysl. :) More Reiews please...**


	12. Ice cream?

Draco's point of view

"Cecilia No NO" I say my voice rising with every word. There in the middle of the room is a rope hanging from the roof with a noose on the end. How she got this set up without magic I will never know. There in the middle of the noose is that stupid house elf Benjy standing on a chair head in the noose.

She looks over at me innocently see's that it's me sighs flipping an ear over her head knowing I won't fall for whatever excuse she was about to say. "But Benjy said I could." She whines as I pull the stupid elf off the chair.

I chuckle at this I see her smirk thinking she's winning No DRACO don't let the kid get to you "Oh really Benjy said that you could execute him."

"Well not exactly I threatened to beat him up if he wouldn't let me." I stifle a laugh at this Merlin this house elf wasn't the brightest wand of them all lets see get executed or beaten up oh I know executed. Haha he probably didn't even know what executed meant.

"Well lets not harm the poor soul honey." I say letting the little boy out of my grip as I set him down on the ground. He runs straight out of the room probably for pot head.

"Uhhhhhh he was just about to die." Cecilia whines.

"Why would you want him to die." I ask kneeling down by her.

She acts like this is the stupidest question ever "He's like that mental boy with the loony girl Lula or something."

I hide a laugh here when I pick up that she's comparing Neville to Benjy. "Why that's not very nice Cecilia." I say in the strictest voice I can muster.

"It was and you know it was funny you just don't want to admit." She says when she see's my face. I'm about to reply when Harry walks in take one look around the room and his face goes white.

"Um Benjy got scared of Cecilia so I'm just going to take him home." Harry says as Benjy hides behind his leg shaking when he see's Cecilia. I stifle a laugh Pot head must have told him what an execution was.

"Ok." Cecilia and I say in unison. They walk out of the door and I don't say anything until the door is shut behind us.

I quickly go up for a high five from the little girl who is all smiles "Nice job Cece that sure got rid of them fast, just like we planned." She slaps my hands.

"I know." She says smirking "That argument totally made it believable because pot head was hiding behind the door listening the whole time."

I laugh at this "Nice touch by the way with the comparison between Neville and Benjy spot on."

"I thought so." She says giggling as I pick her up.

"So what do you want to do we got rid of them fast so we have an hour left." I ask as I spin her in the air.

"Let's get ice cream." She squeals as I spin her around. I stop suddenly and look at her confused.

"What's ice cream?" I ask her confused.

She looks horrified "You don't know what ice cream is?"

I put her on the ground "No I don't...we're would we get some, and what is it?"

"It's a desert and I don't know where you would get it probably somewhere in the muggle world because the dining room is closed at the moment."

I look at her like she has gone insane " You want me the Draco Malfoy to walk into a muggle store to get you ice cream?" She nods her head enthusiastically. I sigh defeated by this little elf in front of me "Fine Cece but I'm only doing this for you and only once in my entire life understand."

"Yes Dawdy." She says as she jumps up for a hug. I freeze as I relish in the warmth of the hug for once in my life I start to feel like maybe just maybe I belong here.

"Oh and you can't tell Mione because I will never live it down ?" I tell her sternly.

"Okay Dwaco." She says as she pulls me down "lets evaporate."

I laugh at her use of words but decide to let it pass besides I really wanted to know what this thing called ice cream was. "Ok lets get going." I say.

"No" She shrieks and i emidiatly drop her. She lands with a loud thud on the floor.

"What's the matter?" I ask as I pick her up again looking for any bumps or bruises.

"Well it may not seem different to you because you look like a muggle." I shudder at this "But I look like an elf. So you have to make me look like a girl."

"Ok easy enough." I say as I set her on a chair lets start with skin,I change it into a tan skin, smooth her face changes and I make her ears small with pale blond curls draping over her head and down her back. "All done." I tell her.

She quickly looks in the mirror and freezes she turns to me slowly "I look hideous." I must look shocked because when she see's my face she says "Don't worry it will do for ice cream." She says sighing. "Now hurry up and evaporate us." She says reaching for my hand. I "evaporate" us to a muggle town still laughing at her use of words.

-

We arrive in a busy street with a car coming at us I grab Cecilia fast and move over to a patch of cement on the side with other muggles.

"Hey watch we're your going." A very fat man says to me angrily as he reaches to pick up a weird looking contraption.

"Sorry." I say repeatedly as I bump into others as I try to doge another muggle.

Voices surround me "Hey watch it. Buddy move outta the way. Where ya going?" I decide to take the easy way out and move to the nearest building and go inside. I set Cecilia down.

"Ok Cece don't run awa-" I stop mid sentence and look around at a room full of... Toilets? I turn around quickly looking for Cecilia. _Uh oh Hermione's going to kill me. _I start to run around a path of toilets looking for Cecilia." Cece come out come out we're ever you are." I say as I look around another path of toilets kneeling down. I hear a giggle behind me. I freeze and turn around slowly. "Ceci- oh hello." I stutter when I see that it's not Cecilia but a girl a cute girl. She's petite probably sixteen nice features blond, straight hair.

"Heyy ummm are you looking for someone?" She asks as she gestures to my current position.

I quickly stand up and straighten myself up. ""Yes ah a little girl."

"Is she your daughter?" She asks hair flipped over shoulder. _Gosh she's pretty. No Draco we are looking for Cecilia yes Cecilia.  
_  
""No er um I mean yes." I say quickly when I realize that I sound like a pedaphile. She giggles quickly and points at something behind me. I turn slowly around knowing what ever it is, is not going to be good.

"Dwady Dwaco look I'm going peeeee!" Cecilia squeaks happily sitting on a toilet pants on the ground. _Oh merlin anything but this._

"Cecilia no. No that is not good. Your mom is going to murder me." I say as I quickly pull her off the toilet pulling her pants up in the process.

"Hey I wasn't finishhhedddd." She whines.

"I don't care."

"I know potty training is the worst." The girl says behing me. I had momentarily forgotten she was still there. I take a look back at her and then look at the toilet quickly. She seems to read my mind "Oh no don't worry about cleaning it up, you look kind of in a hurry anyways."

"Oh yes umm can you tell us were we could get this thing called ice cream?" I ask hopefully_. Gosh I don't sound like myself at all... I sound like my mother eeeh has to be all the parenting._

"Ummm ya there's an ice cream shop just down the block from here it's called yogo's." She says gesturing with her hands.

"Ok well then we were just leaving."

"Ok" she says with a little wave as we leave. _Wow that was awkward. What is the matter with me lately? Wer was my cool, calm, collective side in there?  
_  
"Come on Dwaco let's go to yogo's." Cecilia says tugging on my pant leg snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You. You little monster what part of your mind said it was ok to go to the bathroom in there?"

"Well it looked like a toilet to me, and I had to go pee so I just went I guess." She says shrugging.

"Oh you guess. Who do you think you are young lady?" The only reply I get is a flip of her long blond hair over her shoulder as a reply. "Why you little-" I start to say but decide against it.

We start to walk down the block together. She grabs my hand to hold it and it brings my guard down a little bit. _Noo Noo Draco you are in control here_."Now the only reason were getting ice cream still is because I want some." I say sternly. The only reply is a snort.

She tugs on my hand down so she can whisper in my ear. "I accidentally finished going pee." She whispers to me. My face turns up when I understnd what she means, and I just sigh.

—-—

"Oh Merlin I love ice cream." I say to Cece as we sit on a bench in the park all cleaned up and eating our frozen treats. "It just melts in your mouth like a cream but it's still ice." I say my mouth full but I open it to show her how it is makes her giggle for some reason. I take a huge bite out of my ice cream thingy they call a sundae ands then I get a pain in my head "Aaaah my head hurts." I say holding my head in my hands, I quickly look up and at the ice cream bowl "Why it's the ice cream it's turned against me. It's cursed but why would the muggles curse the wonderful contraption called ice cream?" I say all the while Cece is giggling at me. "What's so funny? They cursed my ice cream." I say frustrated. "I spent money on this.

"Why you say you have cursed ice cream well I can see if it really is cursed." Says an old grungy looking man who is pushing a shopping cart.

"Oh is that your job? Testing for cursed ice cream? Wait a second are you a traveler?" I ask. Cece looks at me like I am retarded but the man just starts talking again.

"Yes I am a traveler and it just so happens that it was my job now would you like me to take a look at your ice cream?" The man says flashing me a smile. His teeth are all black and some are missing. _It must be from testing all the ice cream for curses I decide._ I pass it over nodding my head. As soon as the ice cream is in the man's hands he starts off running with his shopping cart in tow all the while cackling.

I jump up hurriedly "Hey you. You stole my ice cream." I yell as the man runs through the gate of the park. "Your trouble anyways it was cursed made your head feel all weird."I mumble as I turn around to see Cecilia looking at me weird. "What?" I ask confused.

"You have got to be kinding me." She says stunned. I just look at her confused.

"I'm afraid not Cecilia. Draco over here skipped muggle studies quite often." Hermione says coming up behind Cecilia and giving her a hug in the process.

"Oh um Hermione. Uh hi we went for ice cream but a traveler stole my ice cream because it was cursed." I say pointing in the direction the traveler went. Hermione bursts out laughing as does Cecilia. "What?" I say confused again.

"My, my Draco you must have skipped out on muggle studies more than I thought." She says smirking at me. Skipped I never took the class. "Your ice cream was not cursed it was cold hence the term ice in the word ice cream." She says grinning "Abd you "traveler" (Curling her fingers as she says this) was actually a homeless man."

"What's a homeless man?" I ask confused.

"Oh Draco." She says tiredly.

"I'll explain it to you on our way to go get ice cream" she says as her and Cecilia get up to walk back to yogo's.

"I'm never going to live this down am I" I ask her. She reply's with a shake of her head.

**N/A sooo tell me what you think in the reviews :) sorry this chapter took so long but updates might be later because of exams and all that stuff but I will try to work it all out I know I suck at writing Dracos point of view but thanks for all the reviews and favs :) sorry for any spelling and or punctuation mistakes.**


	13. weddings and more galore

A/N Haha I have to congratulate Booya on guessing what was going to happen next left me smiling for a little bit sorry I haven't posted in a while my brain has been dead, my laptop broke, and my internet has been down! Well here goes the next chapter hope you like it!

All rights belong to JK Rowling other than Cecilia but you got lucky there because she's pretty bloody cute.  
  
Draco's point of view

This was the fifth wedding in twelve days and none of the weddings for anyone I knew or particularly liked for that matter they were all for Hermione. So here I was for Luny and plant boys wedding... It was definitely the weirdest one yet because everything was upside down and I don't mean that in a crazy way but it was literally upside down, as soon as you walk into the room gravity defies you and you're walking on the roof. Some opposite spell or something and so far it held no good purpose. _Well that's not true the only high light of it so far was when a Beauxbaton girl wore a dress when they were told not too and it fell upside down to reveal that she wasn't wearing knickers and she looked bloody amazing without-._ Hermione's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my god that is the weirdest thing ever. Not judging or anything." She says looking over at were the groom and groomsmen were.

"Bloody hell" I say it is indeed a backwards wedding the men are wearing dresses very tight fitting bright pink dresses so they would not flip upside down! "You cannot tell me you are not judging them." I whisper leaning closer.

"It's the wedding they wanted if I wanted a wedding like this would you have it?"

"Oh Granger we know your fantasy is to see me in one of those dresses."

"Oh you wish Draco." She says with a huff.

"Well you would be able to see my entire package just like them although none of them have quite as good as one as moi."

"You wish." She says her face turning red and I chuckle.

"No you wish." A smirk on my face.

"You are wrong Draco Malfoy, that is not my sexual fantasy." She says raising her voice.

"So you admit you have a sexual fantasy! Interesting…what is it Granger?"

She ignores my comment and try's to change the subject "So I'm back to Granger am I."

"Well in a few weeks I won't be able to call you that." I say truthfully and then I see the bridesmaids and the bride. "Oh bloody hell just bloody hell you have got to be joking. They are wearing Weasly robes from fourth year by God I swear Luna is wearing his robes in particular."

Hermione looks back and stifles a laugh at the Weasel comment. "Aah yule ball Ron's worst night ever. Ron was so jealous."

"As were most of the males in the room." I say instinctively.

"Ya uh huh." She says sarcastically.

"Oh Granger It amazes me how blind you are to your beauty."

She looks stunned "Did you just give me a compliment?"

"Why not a pretty girl like you deserves compliments didn't Weasel ever give you any." I ask as if it's the most natural thing ever.

"No he never did unless you want to count how smart he said I was." She says her face scrunching at the thought.

"That you are but you are so much more" I whisper seductively in her ear.

"When did your crush on me end?" She asks changing the subject again as a blush creeps into her cheeks.

"Who says it did." I ask as I put a hand on her leg.

"Well I would have thought after I mudblood Granger slapped you it would have."

"Don't ever call yourself that and as a matter of a fact it only turned me on more Granger."

She gasps a bit but quickly changes the subject "You will be happy to know that you won't have to quit calling me Granger."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

"Well ummm I dont want to take the Malfoy name."

"What!" my voice raising.

"Well who would really care." She says softly.

"Me!" I say raising my voice but people in front turn around quickly as does the warlock presenting the marriage.

He takes a look at me "Young man you object to this marriage."

Hermione freezes beside me and grabs my hand to pull me down "Uh no deepest apologies I just thought because of the backwards thing and all hahaha." I say awkwardly while everyone looks at me as if I belong in a mental asylum.

Luna laughs "At least Draco's playing along." in an airy voice which makes all of the room laugh as I take my seat again.

"This argument is not over." I whisper she just shakes her head. The wedding proceeds on until the reception when things get very interesting.

-Later-

"What the bloody hell is wrong with them." Cecilia asks as one of the bridesmaid's passses her wearing Weasley's robes.

"Cecilia you will not use that kind of language I will not tolerate it." Hermione says appalled.

"Blaise says you're just grumpy because you haven't had a good-" I slap my hand over her mouth.

"A good time." I say quickly to fill in the blank. Hermione flicks her wand and my hand is moved from Cecilia's mouth.

"Nu uh that's not what Blaise told you he said she needed a good lay from you. Is a lay a kiss because you never give mummy one."

"I'll tell you when you're thirty." I say to her as Hermione glares daggers at me.

"Well does it means mummy has to have sex." I look down stunned at the little house elf.

"What where did you hear that." Hermione asks horrified.

"Well Blaisy told me sex was when two people kissed and if all mommy needs is sex and sex is that then hurry up and give mommy sex." I burst out laughing as do many of the guests. When I turn to Hermione her face is almost the exact shade as Ginny's hair.

"That is not sex Cecilia." Hermione is angry and I can see it "Draco make sure you are there when Harry drops Benjy off with creature so he can watch the kids please. Then you can meet me at the club for the party." She says before disappearing in to the fire place with some floo powder.

"I think Mommy is mad at you... Uh oh you better make sure mommy doesn't go have sex with somebody else."

—-—

"Ok Creature you sure I can go now all the stuff is good and remember the kids are supposed to be in bed at nine o clock sharp under stood."

"Yes, yes understood." Creature says grumpily.

Cecilia looks up from her coloring as I walk into the fire place to floo over to to the new club. "Don't forget to give mommy sex before somebody else does Daddy."

I throw the floo powder into the fire and say the name just as I here Cecilia explaining what sex was to the younger elf. Great now my elf has corrupted another.  
  
At the club

"Hey Stephanie" I say as I walk up to Stephanie Blaise's match.

"Helloz Draco."

"Do you know we're Hermione is."

"Oh her." She says with distaste in her voice.

I groan "What did she do know?"

"Wellz if youz Muzt abzoulutzly knowz she's gorgeoz."

"Oh so your jealous." I say smirking.

"I shouldz zink youz zhouldZ be ZE JEALOUZZZ." She yells and storms out of the room. I'm confused for a second until I see HIM. There is that dude Sestonin or something or other with my HERMIONE on his lap giggling at his every word. I feel something in me break why should I care what she does I don't care but a little voice inside me tells me I do. I start to walk over and then Hermione spots me now I am expecting her to look angry or guilty but she is the opposite she runs straight over to me and grabs my hand pulling me towards a seat by Sedtin or something.

"Come meet Sebastian Draco." She pulls me over to the table and I sit down and she climbs into my lap. I look down at her quickly as she cuddles up to my shoulder.

"Mynee are you drunk?"

"Abzolutly not." She slurs to me as she starts to close her eyes on my shoulder "Just you know kind of sleepy." I hold her on my lap as she falls asleep there.

"Hi my name is Sebastian."

"Draco." I say stiffly looking down at the girl asleep in my arms. "I would shake your hand but mine are kind of occupied at the moment."

"Oh I completely understand." He says sighing as he looks at MY Hermione.

"Something the matter." I ask in a stern voice as I pull Hermione closer to me.

He must have heard the hostility in my voice and immediately is a completely different person "Oh I know what it must look like to you but it's not like that I just wish me and my match were like that all the time."

"Ya well she's only like this to me when she's drunk." Her hand comes up to hit me gently "Guess she isn't asleep yet. So who's your match?" I ask a chuckle in my voice.

He smiles "Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister she was in the tri wizard tournament."

"Oh." I say remembering Fleur clearly just not Gabrielle.

"She is super jealous of Hermione because you know that I tried to mate with her and all no offense."

"No offense taken" But I still pull Mynee closer to me.

"She won't even sleep in the same bed as me."

"Well I can't say we have the same problem but I think it's mostly because of the nightmares we both have that she lets me sleep there. I think I help them go away." Sebastian cocks an eyebrow at me. "No not that way just sleeping." I say sighing. Hermione gives out a little snore.

"You sound like you want it to be more than just sleeping."

"She doesn't feel that way towards me we used to be worst enemies and as you have probably heard I didn't make the best of choices but I have changed and I think she sees that now. To tell you the truth I'm happy the marriage law came along."

"Pal I know what you think you thought you saw in here when you walked in here but it was nothing I swear the whole time she was talking to me she was telling me about you."

"She was?" I ask as I look down at the now sleeping girl in my arms.

"Ya something about how you have dimples when you actually smile and not smirk. She also told me some other things but I think she would want to tell you them."

A girl starts to wave to home across the club "I take it that's your cue to go."

"Ya I'll see you around Draco."

"Ya same to you and hey about that bed problem just tell her the truth it'll work wonders." Sebastian smiles at me and then turns away. I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms "What am I going to do with you?"

Hermione's point of view

As soon as I step into the room I knew something was wrong and it wasn't because of the alcohol Draco had given me a sobering potion before we flooed home. It was because Cecilia's voice filled the apartment I checked my watch yep twelve thirty creature had not followed the rules. There was a crack and a fizzle and Draco stepped into the room. "Uhhhhhh I told creature to put them into bed at nine."

"Well come on let's go in and put those two to bed." Draco and I walk into the living room and I burst out laughing from what I see there on the floor is the two little house elves coloring clothes on the naked girls in Draco's Playboy magazines. While creature was asleep in the chair oblivious to it all. Draco on the other hand looks appalled.

"No No No." Draco says as he runs over and grabs the magazines away from them.

"Hey Dawdy hey Mommy we found this magazine in Dawdy's dresser and none of the girls had clothes on them so we colored them on Don't you like it Daddy."

"Umm I love it sweety."

Cecilia smiles huge and looks over at Benjy "See Benjy I told you he would like it. Why would anyone want a book full of naked ladies?"

"He'll tell you when your thirty." I say to her quickly.

"Thats what Blaisy told me to when I asked him what porn was after he asked Draco to borrow his porn. wow I guess I'm going to be smart when I'm thirty because that's when people will start to tell me things."

"What's porn?" Benjy asks the little elf beside him.

"Well it's obviously Dawdy's favorite movie silly."

"Cool can we watch Porn Draco please pretty please?"

"Uhh not until your thirty but now it's time for bed." he says picking up the two little house elves.

"Wait Mommy what do you think of the picture Daddy had hidden in his dresser." She asks pointing to the mantle. I look over and see my butt walking in the picture magically wiggling.

"Malfoy!" I holler as he comes into the living room without the elves and notices the picture on the mantle.

"Hey this is mine." He says picking it up a smile on his face.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey you swore five push ups." He mocks from the time I was drunk.

"Why do you have this picture?" I ask.

"Lower your voice the little elves are sleeping." He says.

"Ya quit your blabbering women." Creature says yawning and rolling back over and falling asleep.

"Why do you have this picture?" I ask between clenched teeth.

"Why because you were the one who told me to take a picture it would last longer so I did."

"I'm glad they wrecked your magazines."

"Ya well I'm just glad you still have an amazing wiggle he says running up the stairs and slapping my butt on the way up

"Hey watch it."

"You better get some sleep tomorrow is pot head and Weaselettes wedding, and we are oh so happy for it." He says sarcastically.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy." I say as I pull the dress off over my head and put a tank top on and roll into bed.

"Wow Granger you have nice rack."

"Pig." I say as I roll on top of him.

"Is this one of your fantasies Granger?" He asks seductively as his hands move down to my waist.

"If it were one of my fantasies we would be kissing." I say looking into his silvery eyes.

"So you admit you have secret fantasies about me." He says smirking.

"And the moment is ruined by-" I don't get to finish my sentence before his mouth lands on mine silencing me. Fireworks explode as hot meets cold. I grasp onto his hair and he pulls me closer. When we finally pull away my lips are so electric and my heart was fluttering more than it ever had for any other kiss. I lift my head up to see him looking at me so lovingly and he's about to say something when all of a sudden Cecilia who has been standing in the door way screeches "Aaahhhh Mommy and Daddy just had SEX" and runs out of the room.

I look down at Draco and he looks up at me and says "And the moment is ruined by-" I silence him with a kiss.

**A/N sorry it took me so long with this chapter I was having the hardest time coming up with it and it just kind of happened. I really didn't know how to write a kissing scene at all so reviews and tell me what you a while before I post another chapter sorry for any inconvenience. I promise the weddings will be next. 3 Dramione ****ok and If anyone even READS these A/N I would really like to know if you guys would be against a twist it would change the story from being all romance and stuff it would affect everyone so click the review button and tell me if you want a twist or not :)****  
**

**Thanx for all the wonderful reviews guys!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's point of view

Ginny's room was a flurry of colors, and lace. Little squeals erupted around the room occasionally on how good the other looked. So here I sat on my stool swearing occasionally as a team of five worked on my hair. Yes five not one not two but five very angry women who occasionally would burst out in swears. There used to be six ladies working on my hair But when the sixth one broke a brush in my hair she quit on the spot.

There was a tug on my head and the French lady burst into an angry fit "Ze has brokenz anoza bruz Iz havez ze right mindez to quitz on ze zpot butz Iz willz notz." She quickly turns to the other lady's in her team and starts giving orders "Iz doez notz carez watz mz Ginnyz zayz wez haz gotz to uze ze magic. Percila grabz ze wAndz Mckenzie Grab ze straightenez Donnazan grabz ze curlerz ze bigz une. And Jaqilin youz comez wiz me."

The French lady walks towards me with a pair of scissors in her left hand and a wand in her right the lady Jaqilin I think has her wand in her hand "Now you just might feel a small pinch."

"No, no, no." I say as they near me.

"Knock her out." The lady in charge says Jaqilin looks at her and nods raising her wand.

"No,no." I stutter and then every thing goes black.

Earlier that morning

"Good morning Starshine the earth says hello."

"Shut it Malfoy it's to early to be up in the morning, and why are you quoting Willi Wanka?"

"So I'm back to Malfoy after our snogging session am I?"

"Uhhh." I say as I roll out of bed.

He pulls me back down into his arms "That was no mistake Hermione Granger and don't you forget it." He says masking the hurt with a snarl.

"What ever you say Malfoy and your the one who's implying it was a mistake." I say rushed I roll out of bed and pull on a pair of sweats. Thank you closet for being nice today I think inwardly.

"Hey I just helped you fulfill one of your fantasies." He says with a wink I roll my eyes as I run into the bathroom and start to brush my teeth.

"Why don't you just use a spell to clean them." Draco asks as he walks into the room and flicks his wand.

"Well I did tell you this before but my parents are dentists and would kill me if I did."

"Oh that's right the other me that wrecked my life and that you had a little crush on."

"I did not have a crush on him. I just thought he was better than you." I say quickly as I spit and rinse my brush off.

"Ya right Granger."

"Ya well at least I didn't have a crush on me in first year."

"well it would have been weird if you had a crush on yourself Granger."

"Oh shut it Malfoy."

"Hey what are those?" He asks I look down in my hands and see the whitening strips.

"Oh these they're whitening strips.

"I can read Granger but what are they used for."

"Well thy whiten your teeth."

"Thats impossible only magic can do that."

"Well come sit and I'll show you." I say happily to him. He comes and sits on the toilet as I kneel in front of him. I pull the strip on and make a move for his mouth but he turns his face away. "Come on Malfoy it won't hurt." I grab his face and get him to open up wide and I put a strip first on his top teeth and then his bottom.

"I cants close my mouth." He muffles.

At this moment Cecilia walks in takes one look at Draco and screams "Aaah Dawdy has rabies." And runs out of the room.

An evil glint is in Dracos eye and he runs out of the room like a crazy man after Cecilia "I'm gonna get you I'm gunna get you."

"Nooo don't mummy come help me."

I run out of the room to see Cecilia flipped upside down in Draco's grasp."Cecilia my love I shall save you." I say as I run over and pull her out of Draco's grasp.

I set her down when I am pulled back into his arms and I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I can easily defeat you evil dragon."

"Wells I woulds kisss yous buts thiss stuff is in my mouth." I laugh at him.

"Looks like I win." I smile. Then I hear someone cough behind me. I freeze and jump away from Draco to see Ron and Pansy standing behind us with Cecilia giggling at me. "Cecilia what did I tell you about letting people in with out asking us.

"I know. I know, but bitch lips over here was harassing the painting."

"Why you little bit-" Pansy starts to say but I cast a spell on her to silence her. As Draco laughs, I turn quickly to him and give him a death stre he becomes silent.

"Never call my elf a name understood." I growl at Pansy. She nods her head looking like a Deer caught in headlights and poor Ron looks like he's going to soil his pants if he hasn't already. I take the spell off of Pansy and she stars daggers at the little elf. If looks could kill Cecilia who seems unaffected makes a face behind my back by putting her hands up to her ears and sticking out her tongue. "Cecilia do not make faces at our guests."

She turns wide eyed at Draco "She has eyes in the back of her head."

Draco chuckles "Yes she does my dear."

I choose to ignore his comment "What do you want Pansy?"

Pansy rolls her eyes "As if I would ever want your help for anything it's carrot top over here who wanted to see you so much."

I turn to Ron "Ron? Is that true?"

"Ron's face turns the same color as his hair "Well umm Mione..." he pulls his hand through his hair.

Draco looks irritated "Just spit it out all ready."

"Mione I still love you!." He finally bursts out. I stand there stunned. After all this time he had to apologize or say that he had to choose the moment right after I got over him.

Draco moves closer and takes my hand. Ron looks down at the intertwined hands "I always have Mione and I always will, and I will do anything to make sure that you are mine and only mine!"

"Thanks Pal for that lovely decision but she is mine not yours MINE! So I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Pansy looks over at Ron arms crossed "I told you so."

Ron turns to her fast "Oh don't act all little miss innocent here your obviously still in love with the ferret over here."

Pansy goes red and doesn't reply. "We will be going I guess." she says quietly almost to quiet to be heard and they leave the room.

Back to the normal time!

"Gooda goodz shez iza waking upa."

"And in no time to spare." I freeze when I hear Ron's voice. Oh no how could I have forgotten that he was the best man now I had to walk down the aisle with him!

I sit up slowly trying to get the blurriest out of my eyes. "You look beautiful." I smile at this and turn slowly to see Draco standing behind me arms wide open. I laugh and hug him pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Ummm we kinda have to go right now, we're on in five Hermy." I hold up my middle finger at him and continue to kiss Malfoy. I hear Ron and the ladies gasp but I don't care because Draco chuckles.

"Love you turning more into a Slytherin every day."

I fell a smack on my arm "Ouch".

I turn around to see the very angry French women glaring at me "That is for acting in such a foul way no lady should ever act that way."

"Agreed." Ron says.

I snort at this as I walk over and take my place in line holding his arm.

"Shove it up your arse Ronald."

Draco breaks into laughter beside me and Ron stares at me bewildered. We start the walk out the door as bridesmaid and best man. When Ronald starts to talk "Can't you wait until it's me and you only your walking down the aisle and I'm up there."

I know exactly what he means but I decide to ignore that "Umm I don't think Draco will pick you to be a groomsmen..."

"No, I mean when we get married butter cup." I go silent buttercup was always his pet name for me.

"No, I am getting married to Draco not you. You got put with Parkinson's!" I say through a smile as we continue the torturous walk down the aisle that seemed now like a mile long.

"Ya well after you and Draco get a divorce and me and Parkison are obviously getting one."

"I'm sorry you and Parkison aren't going to work out, but that doesn't mean me and Draco are not going to."

"But we we-were meant to be together." He stammers.

"Ya well that's what it sure seemed like when you were with Lavender."

Ron seems to find a new tactic "Sure Lavender was good but as I recall I made you more than happy on accounts."

"Theodore Nott was better and if you have forgotten I got met with the slytherin sex god." I say as I let go of his arm and go to my place onstage." I can feel Malfoy's smirk on my back and this makes me smirk also. Darn it I need to spend less time around this kid.

Draco's point of view

The ceremony is all sweet blah blah Hermione cried a little bit blah blah but most interesting was when Weasly tried to smash my face after Cecilia went around telling everybody we had sex until Hwrmione told everyone she thinks sex is kissing. In which case Weasly proceeded to still try to punch my face in for kissing Hermione. So here we say in the hospital wing with Ron sitting there an ivepack on his eye as Pomfrey heals his hand that I *accidentally* broke. Hermione glares at me in a way saying go apologies now! I sigh and walk over, running a hand through my hair "Hey umm sorry annout the hand thing pal."

He glares at me "I am not your pal."

I make a face at him when Pomfrey turns around, feeling like a child as I do so. I turn back to Hermione.

She stands there tapping her foot and arms crossed "Did you apologize." I nod my head. She seems satisfied with my answer. "Good. Now let's go get Cecilia from Neville."

"I feel sorry for her we had to leave so fast we had to leave her with those weirdos." Draco says picking up his speed. I smack him on the arm.

"Draco, don't say things like that. Good thing they didn't go on a honeymoon so they could watch her."

"Fine lets get our elf from the crazies and ditch."

We run down the hallway laughing all the way to Luna and Nevilles room. When we arrive there it is no happy sight Luna is bawling her eyes out on the floor while Neville holds her.

"What's going on guys?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"They took them away!" Luna bawls.

Draco's voice pales "Took who away?"

"The elf's they took them away-early... Wahh" She cries into Neville's shoulder.

Draco looks scared not believing what they have just said and starts to run around the apartment in a crazed frantic way while I sink to the floor my head in my hands silent tears streaming down my face.

Draco's voice fills the apartment "Ce Ce where are you? Nows not the time to play hide and seek." One tear slides down his cheek silently followed by another. "Cecilia Malfoy it is not the time to be playing games." His voice cracking in the sentence. he screams at the room for a few more minutes before sinking down to the floor hands on his head pulling at his hair as he bawls. Bawls for the little house elf he loved so much and who is now gone.


End file.
